Dawn of The Dragons
by Life Death rabidlovingfangirl
Summary: Lucy and Lacy ,the Spirit Twins are in Hargeon one day and meet the Dragon Duo, Sting and his bro Natsu. after an incident prompts them to meet once more the Dragon Duo take the Spirit Twins withthem to Fairy Tail. Follow the Heartfilia Twins on their journey with new friends! O.c.'s will definitely be involved! Sticy and Nala and more pairings within
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hargeon Town

"E-excuse me, are you okay?" A train conductor spoke looking down at two boys slumped against the ground.

"Aye. This happens all the time." said a blue... talking... cat?

"Sting-kun and Natsu-san never need help" said a brownish-red... talking... cat?

"I'm never riding a train again" said the groaning pink-haired boy.

"You always say that" the red cat snickered.

"If the info we got is correct, they should be in this town. let's go." the blue cat said while walking off the train with the red cat.

The train whistled and started to leave the Station taking the pink and blonde haired boys with it.

"There it goes." The blue cat mused.

"Happy/Lector!"

"Sting-kun! " Lector wailed going after the train.

"Aye!" Happy caroled going after Lector.

~Elsewhere in a magic shop~

While the shop owner displayed the ' Colors' magic to the youngest blonde, the older blonde was looking for something else.

"Lucy! These colors are so kawaii!" said the younger twin with black eyes and short wild blonde hair. She wore a gold t-shirt under pink overalls, and she had pink sandals with gold trim on. On her hips lay a ring holding 2 white keys and 3 black ones. She wore a heart necklace with a cursive uppercase 'L' in its center.

"Lacy, we already have one of those." the twin with the longer hair in a side ponytail and big brown eyes sighed. The older twin wore a white shirt that left her navel exposed with blue trim in the shape of a cross, and wore a blue ruffled mini-skirt and black calf-high boots. On her hips lay a brown leather belt with a silver key ring that held a variety of gold and silver keys.

Lacy pouted as Lucy squealed seeing a silver gate key.

"That's the doggy key, isn't it?" Lacy said.

"Un! how much?" Lucy grinned.

"20,000 jewels."

"I'm sorry. come again?" Lacy scoffed.

"I said 20,000 jewels."

Lacy and Lucy shared a look and together they combined their sexiness and attempted to seduce the old man.

\- And then...-

"Tch. he only gave us a 2,000 jewel discount " Lucy grumbled.

"Waaaaaaaah is our sex appeal only worth 2,000 jewels?! " Lacy wailed.

Lucy kicked a trash can as some girls passed by squealing about Salamander. The female twins looked at each other with excited grins.

"Salamander..."

"Here we come!"

They ran off giggling like fangirls to get a glimpse of Salamander. When they were able to push through and look at him, they saw a tall man with spikey dark blue hair and dark eyes in showy ornate clothing.

Both twins have a disgusted shocked face on but they both noticed that their hearts were beating fast.

When Salamander looked at them they squeaked.

"Igneel! Igneel!" a voice cried Out.

A pink-haired boy came barreling through with two cats and a blonde haired boy behind him.

Lacy and Lucy blinked as the ' charm' spell broke. "Eh?" they blurted.

"Who are you?" the boy asked looking at Salamander.

"You may know me as Salamander" the man grinned.

The pink and blonde haired boys blinked and walked away with their strangely colored cats.

Fangirls started to protest and trample over the poor unsuspecting boys.

"That's enough girls. They didn't really mean it." Salamander said.

"You're so kind Salamander-sama." the girls squealed.

Lacy held her hand over her mouth to keep from upchucking her breakfast. She and Lucy snuck a little way away from the Salamander and his fans. While Salamander instantly produced a signed autograph for the poor pink boy.

"I'll give you my signature. You can show it off to your friends."

"I don't want it" the boy grumbled.

Once again fangirls were up roaring and kicked the boy away.

"It wasn't him" the blue cat said

"I appreciate your enthusiastic welcome. So please excuse me." Salamander said as he snapped his fingers and a carpet of fire carried him off. "We're having a party on the ship tonight. please come."

"What is he?" the pink haired boy grumbled.

"He is really disgusting" Lucy sighed as Lacy kept squealing about the Party. "Lacy, get a hold of yourself!"

Both boys and cats simply looked at Lucy and Lacy.

"Thanks for earlier" Lucy said with a soft smile.

"Huh?" pinky grumbled

"What'd we do?" blondie asked.

"Well you barged in and broke the spell on me and Lacy"

"Broke the spell~ broke the spell~" the crazy childish twin sang dancing and twirling around

"We didn't mean to"

The cats simply stared at Lacy.

"I'm Lacy Heartfilia. And she's my older sister Lucy Heartfilia."

"Can we repay you for helping out by treating you to lunch?"

"Food!" the Boys grinned.

~The diner~

"So, you guys are Natsu, Sting, Happy and Lector, right?" Lucy and Lacy chimed.

"Aye!" Happy said scarfing down a fish.

"Do you guys practice that? Are you clones?!" The one named Natsu asked gaping.

"Natsu, they're twin sisters!" Sting growled hitting his companion.

While Lacy sipped her milkshake, Lucy went into a whole lecture guilds and the one that she and Lacy wanted to join.

"You talk a lot" Natsu said

Sting just whacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?!"

"For being rude." sting growled.

Lacy giggled, "By the way aren't you looking for someone?"

"Aye, it's Igneel" Happy

"We heard the Salamander's coming to town. So we came. But it was the wrong person." Sting sulked.

"This Salamander doesn't look like a salamander." Lector

"I totally believed that it was Igneel " Natsu pouted.

"How could a human look like a salamander?" Lucy asked.

"Igneel isn't a human." Natsu

"Igneel is a real dragon" Happy

"There's no way a dragon would come into town!"

The cats and boys gaped at her with their eyes wide open.

"They're so KAWAII, Lucy-nee!" Lacy squealed.

Lucy sighed, "They just noticed that, didn't they?" at Lacy's nod she got up, paid for the food and left with Lacy.

"Enjoy the food~" Lacy called out before she was dragged off.

Sting turned to Natsu once they were gone and said, "You do realize we just let our potential mates walk out the door and we probably won't see them again"

"I have a feeling that we'll see them sooner than you think." Natsu smirked.

: Chapter 1 End:

Life: Hello everyone Life here. Yeah I've been gone a while, but I'm back now. As of March 4, 2016, I have revised this chapter with minor typos and grammar issues. I will update and revise the other chapters during this weekend and hopefully update the 18th chapter once the revisions are done.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Party

~the park~

Lacy played with some kids, while Lucy read 'Sorcerer's Weekly'.

As Lucy giggled over the exploits and deeds of her dream guild, Fairy Tail.

She didn't notice the dark eyes tracing her every movement from the bushes.

"I wonder how me and Lacy can get into Fairy Tail. It's the best." She grinned sitting up.

"I see. You want to get into Fairy Tail?" a voice came from the bushes and she turned around.

Lucy looked at Salamander.

"S-salamander?!"

Salamander hopped Out of the bushes.

'Creeper alert!' Lucy thought looking around frantically.

"Oh man. I've been looking all over for you. I really wanted you and your sister to come to my party on my ship tonight."

E-eeh?!" Lucy got up grimacing and stepped back. "Your charm magic won't work on me. Its weak point is 'understanding' as long as the person knows about it, the magic is useless."

Salamander smirked. "I knew it! I knew you were a mage when our eyes met. its okay. I'll be happy if you just come to the party."

"There is absolutely... No way I'm going to a nasty guys Party! Neither is my sister" Lucy growled.

"Nasty? me?"

"Charm magic? You want to be popular that much?"

"That's only a trial. I just want to be a celebrity at my party."

Lucy started to walk away to Lacy and the kids. "You're an idiot. Not even close to being a popular mage."

"Wait up, you... want to join Fairy Tail, right?" he asked.

She stopped abruptly and looked back at him.

"Have you ever heard of Salamander from Fairy Tail?"

"I have!" Lucy grasped. "Oh my Glob. Are you one of Fairy Tail's mages? "

"I am. If you want to join, I can talk to the master for you."

Lucy squealed and started jumping for joy. "It'll be a wonderful party, won't it?"

"Your personality is really easy to understand, huh..."

"C-can we really join Fairy Tail?!"

"Of course. but please don't tell anyone about charm"

"Okay~"

"See you later at the party" he said as Lacy walked up to Lucy.

"We're going to a Party? "

"yep and then we can join Fairy Tail!"

The twins ran off squealing to get ready for the party.

\- and then...-

Sting walked along a street as Natsu parted his belly.

"I ate a lot!" Natsu grinned.

"Aye." Happy said.

Lector looked off in the distance at a ship with Happy.

"Oh yeah, that Salamander said he'd have a party on a ship. I wonder if it's in that one."

"I feel... sick" Natsu groaned.

"Don't get motion sickness by thinking about it! " Lector sighed.

Nearby a couple of girls started speaking about Salamander and Fairy Tail.

Natsu frowned looking at the boat and Sting scowled.

"Fairy Tail..." they mumbled.

~on the ship~

"Lucy and Lacy, huh?"

"Yeppity yep~" Lacy

"Such pretty names"

"Thanks"

"Lets have a toast first"

"What about the other girls?"

"Its okay. I feel like drinking with two beautiful twins." He snapped his fingers and drops of wine started floating in the air floating to their mouths. "Open your mouth. Let me feed you"

'Cuh-reepy!' Lucy thought.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Lacy slump forward passing out From the wine she had in her hands. Lucy smacked the droplets away from herself.

"What do you think you're doing?! " Lucy growled getting up. "You drugged my sister!"

Salamander sneered. "Bad girl. You should've gone to sleep peacefully like your sister."

In the blink of an eye, Lucy was held down by a bunch of thugs. Lacy was slung over one of the thugs' shoulders.

"What's going on?!" Lucy yelled. "Let me go, you ugly bastards! Who are you?!"

Salamander gabbed her chin forcefully. "Welcome to our slave ship. I must ask you to remain silent until we get to Bosco."

"Eh?! What about Fairy Tail?!"

He sighed. "Blondes ... I told you it is a slave ship. I brought you in as merchandise from the beginning. Just give up"

Lucy growled and kicked him in the ground. "That's for insinuating I'm Dumb! let me go now!"

Salamander groaned getting back up and slapped Lucy whilst his goon slid his hand up her thigh taking away her gold and silver gate keys.

"Gate keys, eh? Useless." he threw them out of the porthole and started to walk to her with a steaming hot brand. "Let me brand you a slave first"

'Abusing magic, cheating people, and performing slavery!' She thought as she started to cry. "You are the worst mage ever!"

A crash came from above and two people dropped down landing on their haunches. Natsu and Sting glowered at Salamander as the dust cleared.

"The brats from before" Salamander

"N-Natsu? Sting?"

Then both boys began to get sick. "Ugh! it's... too much"

"SERIOUSLY?! " Lucy screeched.

"Lucy, what're you doing here? " Happy asked as he and Lector flew in grabbing her and Lacy.

"They tricked me. They said they'd get me and Lacy into Fairy Tail" Lucy whined "Wait... Why do you have wings?"

"We'll talk about it later."

"What about Sting and Natsu?"

Happy and Lector flew her and Lacy away.

"We can't carry more then one person each."

"I won't let you get away! " Salamander growled letting out a blast of fire magic.

Lucy squeaked as they dodged it and flew off.

The men started shooting at her and the mysteriously flying cats.

"Time's up"

Happy and Lector

"Huh?" Lucy

The wings disappeared and they hit the water.

Lucy looked over at Lacy and saw that the water woke her up. Lucy pointed at Happy and Lector and then pointed up while swimming down to find her keys.

Lacy grabbed Happy and Lector swimming up to the surface.

"Where's Lucy?" Lector asked coughing.

"She's getting something." Lacy panted.

Lucy soon resurfaced with a key in hand.

"Hang on tight." Lacy said to Happy and Lector.

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy cried out as a golden light appeared.

A mermaid with blue hair, eyes, a bikini top and a pierced tail appeared.

"Whoa!" Happy exclaimed.

"Aquarius! Send the ship back to the coast!"

"Tch!" Aquarius scoffed.

"Eh?!"

"Here it comes~" Lacy sang.

"If you ever drop the keys again, ill kill you!"

"I.. I'm sorry!" Lucy squeaked.

Aquarius lifted her jug and let out a wave that washed not only the ship ashore but also Lucy, Lacy, Happy, Lector, and some ... marine life.

~ship~

"what the hell was that?!" Salamander asked.

"It... stopped" Sting mumbled.

"The rocking stopped" Natsu said as they started to get up growling.

~outside~

"What were you thinking?! You could've killed us." Lucy yelled at Aquarius.

"My bad. I got the ship as well."

"You were aiming at us!"

Lacy poured and started to cry. Happy and Lector started freaking out on how to calm her down.

"Don't call me for a while. I'm going on a trip for a week with my boyfriend. with my boyfriend. "

"No need to repeat it!" Lucy growled as Aquarius faded away back to the Spirit world. She got up to comfort Lacy as an explosion occurred and the men ran out with Natsu and Sting chasing after them taking some down with a couple of punches and tackles.

"Bora what do we do?" a guy asked the Salamander.

"Don't call me that!"

Happy started to explain to Lacy who Bora was as Sting and Natsu beat up some men.

"Wh-who are you!"

"I'm Natsu" Natsu smirked.

"Sting"

"And we're from Fairy Tail!" Both boys growled fiercely.

"Eh?!" Lucy

"Natsu and Sting are From Fairy Tail!" Lacy squealed.

"Wh-whatever! You're just noisy brats! " Bora growled blasting them with fire.

Sting stepped out of the smoke as the fire quickly disappeared... into...Natsu's ...mouth.

"Eh? H-he's eating the fire?!" Lucy

"Oh my Glob! That's so cool!" Lacy

"This stuff tastes awful!" Natsu sighed "Itadakimasu" he wipe his mouth grinning ferally.

"Wh-what is he?!" "Fire..?!" "Did he eat fire?!"

"Fire won't work on Natsu" Happy said with a creepy blank face.

Lacy took one look at Happy and started to cry again. "Waaaaah! Scary! Happy's gonna murder me in my sleep with Sakana! "

Lector gawked at Lacy while Lucy frantically tried to calm her down.

A loud crash was heard as a though landed in a heap of wood by Sting who kept his hands in his pockets while kicking and sorting the thugs by himself.

"I'm all fire up!" Natsu grinned wildly. "Fire Dragons..." he took in a deep breath "Roar!" And let out a torrent of fire at Bora and his thugs.

"You're overdoing it!" Lucy yelled looking at the destroyed port.

The military came running up. Sting grabbed Lucy and Lector as Natsu grabbed Lacy and Happy and they ran away with the girls.

"Why are you taking us?!" Lucy

Sting looked back at her with a wide fangy Grin. "You wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?"

Natsu grinned at Lacy. " Then come with us!"

Lucy and Lacy smiled looking at each other "Okay~!"

Thus began their Journey into New friends, many adventures and maybe even love.

hey guys. here's chapter 2 I hope you liked it. chapter 3 will be up soon. people want to know more about Lacy. well that information will be gradually revealed as the chapters are put up. I have the story written up to oracion seis arc I just have to type them up. if you have any ideas for that arc LT me know because I'm sorta stuck ^^" gomen-ne.

(3/4/16) -grammar and spelling revised.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fairy Tail

~Magnolia~

"I-it's huge!" Lucy looked up at the giant building of the mage guild she and Lacy wanted to join.

"Tee-hee. That's what she said." Lace giggled.

Sting kicked open the doors with Natsu. "We're home."

"Natsu, Sting, Happy, Lector. Welcome home." The people inside said.

Lucy and Lacy walked in as Sting wandered off with the cats. Natsu kicked someone in the face saying something about fake information. Which immediately started a brawl.

Lacy kept close to Lucy as they observed everyone.

A man around their age with only boxers on and black hair stepped up. "Did you say Natsu is back? I got a fight to settle with him."

"Gray, put on some clothes." A woman with brown hair and a bikini top on said before drinking a barrel of beer.

Then came a large man with white hair and a scar on his face. "Fight with fists to show you're a man!"

Natsu and Gray knocked him out with one punch.

"Mistah Man got owned!" Lacy grinned.

Along came a guy with spikey orange hair and tinted glasses in a fur jacket. "It's so noisy here."

"Kya! Its Loke. The top ranked 'mage you want to have as a boyfriend'!" Lacy squealed in fangirlish delight.

Lucy held her twin back since Lacy was super close to jumping his bones. "He's a playboy. I forbid it."

"Aw..." Lacy pouted.

"Newcomers?" A voice asked.

Lucy turned around seeing Mirajane.

"Kya! You're Mirajane!" The twins squealed.

"Don't you have to stop them?" Lucy asked.

"This happens all the time. Don't worry about it." Mira smiled as a bottle hit her and she fell, "Besides... " She got back up. "Isn't it fun this way?"

Lacy nodded eagerly as Gray crashed next to them with no boxers on. Natsu smirked waving Grays boxers around.

"My underwear!"

"Don't face this way!" Lucy yelled covering Lacy's eyes. Lacy swooned giggling.

"Lady, do you mind if I have some under-"

Lucy punched him before he could finish the question. "No way I'd do that!"

Suddenly Lucy was in Loke's arms. "They've no elegance. By the way, which modeling agency do you come from?"

"Eh?!"

"Wah! No fair, Lucy-nee!"

Sting stepped in snatching her away from Loke. "She's off limits, Loke"

Lacy sat next to Mira happily chatting randomly. Lucy blushed looking up at Sting.

"Um thanks" She smiled.

"No problem." He smirked. He let her down but kept an arm around her waist unconsciously.

"Men should fight with fists! "

"I said, you're getting in our way!" Natsu punched out the big guy again.

"So noisy. I can't even drink peacefully. Guys it's time" The brunette woman with a barrel of beer held up a card. "To end this."

Gray put his fist in his palm. The white haired manly man's right arm transformed. Loke grabbed one of his rings. Natsu lit his hands on fire.

"Things are getting too intense." Mira sighed.

A large shadow appeared. "That's enough. Cut it out, you fools!"

"He's huge!" Lucy gasped.

"That's what she said!" Lacy grinned mischievously.

"Lacy!" Lucy groaned.

Everyone fell silent.

"Ah, master. You're here." Mira said.

Lucy's jaw dropped but she quickly closed it.

Natsu grinned laughing, "You all got so scared! This match is my win!" Then Natsu immediately married the floor as the Master stepped on him.

"Hn? Newcomers? " the Master asked as Lacy and Lucy nodded.

He started to shrink until he came to Lucy's knees. "Nice to meet you." He was a little old man with a funny hat and he jumped up to the second floors balcony. His head smacked the railing but he climbed up onto it quickly.

As he started to lecture everyone about what the Magic Council sent him, Lucy looked around at the mages that were mentioned.

"But... Forget about the council members." He set the papers on fire and threw it to Natsu. He then started to talk about magic and the way of Fairy Tail's mages.

As everyone cheered, Lucy and Lacy smiled happy to have been brought here.

-And then...-

Having already gotten her guild stamp on her left hand in baby blue, Lacy cheered Cana on in a drinking match while Natsu ate some flaming foods and Sting discreetly watched Lucy. Lucy had her guild stamp on her right hand in pink.

Lucy and Lacy cheered, "We're a part of Fairy Tail!"

"Good for you, Luigi and Lauren. " Natsu said.

"It's Lucy and Lacy!" Lucy growled as Lacy started to cry.

Guys started to fawn over Lacy while Lucy looks at ads for a place to stay. Natsu looked at the request board as a small boy with black hair walked in asking for his father.

"You're annoying, Romeo. If you are the son of a mage, trust your father, be a good boy and wait for him at home." Makarov

"He said he'd come back in three days. It's been a week since then." Romeo

"Macao's job is at Mt. Hakobe, isn't it?" Makarov

"It's not that far either! Please look for him. I'm worried about him." Romeo

"No way! Your dad is a mage! We have no mage here who can't take care of himself! Go home and drink your milk or something!" Makarov

Romeo sniffled and then punched Master Makarov and ran out of the guild.

Lucy sat at the bar. "It's very strict in here, isn't it?"

Lacy stopped her blubbering and went after Romeo to comfort him.

"Master is like that, but he's worried about Macao, too." Mira

Natsu and Sting shared a look and left the guild With Lector and Happy following them.

"Master... They're gonna do something bad." Nab said.

"I bet they're gonna go help Macao."

"Stupid kids."

"If they do that, it'll only hurt Macao's pride."

"No one can decide what they do. Just let them be." Master said.

"Wh-what happened to them all of a sudden?" Lucy asked.

"The same thing happened to Natsu and Sting." Mira replied.

"Natsu's father hasn't come back since he left. And Stings father died right before his very eyes. Though by fathers I mean foster parents. They're dragons." Mira

Lucy fell over but got up gasping. "D-dragons?! Natsu and Sting were raised by dragons?"

Mira nodded, "It's true."

Lucy looked down at her drinks as Mira kept speaking.

"I see... and That's Igneel."

"Weisslogia was Stings father. Sting wants Natsu to be able to see Igneel again. Aren't they cute?"

"Eh?"

"We are... Mages of Fairy Tail are... All ... Carrying something... wounds... pain... suffering... And I as well..."

"Mira-San? Are you okay?"

"No...Nothing." Mira grinned.

Lucy stayed silent.

"So found somewhere to stay yet?"

"Hm... I found an ad for a 2 bedroom house for 90,000 jewels. Its on Strawberry Street."

"Sounds Good. Do you have enough to get it?"

Lucy got out her purse and Lacy's as well and started counting her jewels.

"Nope. I guess I'll have to earn some, huh?"

"I have the perfect thing! Until you get a team and get yourself settled in, you can help me with waitressing."

Lucy grinned after some thought. "Okay." She got up. "But first I'll look for Lacy. She doesn't like the dark."

Lucy waved as she headed out to find her sister. She wandered the streets until she heard a familiar voice crying out in pain. Without a second thought, she ran to the source. When she got there, she saw Romeo holding an injured Lacy with a couple of thugs surrounding them.

"C'mon kid, hand over the girl."

"No way!" Romeo growled.

A man reached his hand out but Lucy flogged his hand with her whip.

"Get the hell away from my sister and Romeo!" Lucy growled pulling at the whip.

The men walked to her with lecherous grins.

She took out one of her keys. "Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

A big muscular bull appeared wielding an axe. "Moo! Lucy your boobs are fabulous! "

Lucy sweat dropped sighing, "Taurus, they hurt Lacy! Make them pay!"

"Moo! You got it!" Taurus howled as he started to beat up the thugs while Lucy rushed to Lacy and Romeo

"Behind you!" Romeo yelled.

Lucy whirled around roundhouse kicking the thug ready to knock her out.

"Lucy!" She heard as she felt a sharp pain blooming in her head as she blacked out. "R...run"

:Taurus: ((you see this it means a character change.))

Taurus moo'd in anger and finished off the thugs. He picked up Lucy and Lacy telling Romeo to lead him to the guild quickly.

As they ran in, Taurus quickly laid them down on a table. "Help Lacy and my master, moo!" He disappeared back to the Celestial Spirit world.

:Lacy:

Lacy groaned as Mira finished wrapping them up.

"What happened?" Mira asked.

"I was walking Romeo home so he wouldn't get hurt when these guys jumped me and I blacked out. How'd I get here?"

"Lucy-nee appeared from nowhere and summoned a big bull man and he beat the jerks up but Lucy-nee got hit in the head. The big bull man carried you two here." Romeo said glomping Lacy.

Lacy looked over at Lucy tearing up. "I'm such a burden to her."

"You're family. She's always gonna look out for you. And so will all of us here at Fairy Tail." Mira said.

"W-why?"

"Because you're nakama now." Mira grinned.

Lacy released tears of happiness. "Thank you. We finally have a home."

Mira smiled kindly. "Rest here for tonight and tomorrow I'll help you and Lucy gather jewels for a house."

Lacy nodded and laid down promptly falling asleep.

:Mira:

Mira got her brother Elfman to walk Romeo home while she assured everyone that Lucy and Lacy were going to be alright. The rest of the night was filled with Laughter, chatter, And fights.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-Chapter3End-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

Life: March 5, 2016, revisions and editing done.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: hey guys. I'll update a different story every day or every other day. reason is I'm looking for a job and my girl got me back into playing Pokémon Y.

This chapter of DoTD contains some randomness on Lacy's side. I know there's a few stories kinda like this where Sting meets Lucy instead of Natsu but mine as you can see is different. For some of the chapters I've written I had to reference from the anime and manga. The next chapter of DoTD is the beginning of the Phantom Lord arc. I made it as best I could but I really stinky at writing fighting scenes.

chapter 4: home

:Lucy:

Despite Mira telling her to stay in bed, Lucy was adamant about making enough Jewel for her and Lacy to buy a home. Lucy did promise that if she felt dizzy or was in pain, she'd sit down and then rest. Mira agreed and had Lucy change into some clothes.

"Ummm Mira-San, are you sure about this?" Lucy asked while wearing a pink and white waitress outfit.

"Of course, you look so cute!" Mira giggled.

"Lu-nee is so pretty!" Lacy squealed.

"Aye!" Romeo said in a poor imitation of Happy.

The girls laughed as Lucy began taking orders and giving them drinks.

Gray ordered something to drink. "What are you wearing?"

"What aren't you wearing?" Lucy countered as Gray looked down seeing himself in only his underwear.

"When did this happen?!" He cried out.

Lucy laughed as she kept working.

-And then...-

The doors were kicked open as Sting and Natsu walked in with their cats and a bandaged up Macao.

"Daddy!" Romeo grinned running and glomping Macao.

Lucy and Lacy smile watching the family reunion.

"Luce, Lace." The two girls looked up seeing Sting and Natsu with serious faces.

Sting looked at Lucy's bandaged head while Natsu looked at Lacy's bandaged shoulder and arm.

"What happened?" they asked.

"Um... well..." the girls looked at each other. "Nothing?"

Sting frowned and looked to Mira for answers.

"They got into some trouble but Lucy saved Lacy and Romeo with a spirit before anything really bad happened. Lucy got hit in the head. They're both fine though. So don't worry too much." Mira said cleaning some glasses.

"Lucy-nee was awesome." Romeo exclaimed.

The boys both visibly relaxed slightly.

"You liiiike them." Happy said pointing at the girls.

Lucy blushed while Lacy giggled. Natsu denied it vigorously as Sting grunted.

Lector landed on Lucy's shoulder. "Sting-kun will destroy anyone who hurts Lucy-san!"

Lucy blushed as she turned around and started waitressing again.

"What's she doing?" Natsu asked.

"While they're recovering, Lucy is gonna work as a waitress to save up Jewels to buy a home for her and Lacy." Mira

"Oh." the boys said.

Lacy giggled as she played with Happy. "Kawaii."

Natsu looked for a job on the request board while Sting watched Lucy.

Lacy turned to Sting. "Do you like my sister? You keep watching her."

Sting blushed looking away. "Maybe..."

Lacy grinned "Don't worry. I won't tell her till you man up yourself. Be mainly."

Sting smiled slightly. "Thanks. And lessen your hanging out with Elfman. You're turning into a mini-him."

Lacy nodded.

Sting handed over some Jewels to Lacy. "Pay me back when you two can. I'm always willing to help nakama."

"Yay!" Lacy grinned showing the jewels to Lucy. Lucy looked at Sting shocked but then smiled thankful to him.

Lucy then recounted her jewels and looked at Mira. "We have enough for the house!"

"Congratulations! At lunch you can head out and get the house." Mira said.

"Okay~"

-And then...-

Lucy looked around her and Lacy's new house. While Lacy relaxed in the bath, Lucy walked to her new room in a towel. She opened the door and saw Sting And Lector sitting on her bed.

"Yo"

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

"We came to visit"

"Who let you in?"

"Lacy said it was cool"

Lucy grumbled silently plotting her sister's demise. "Why my room?"

"It smells like you"

Lucy blinked and grabbed some clothes.

"Tell her, Sting-kun."

"Oh right. Since you're new and all, we wanna see your magic. Call out a spirit."

"Um... okay." Lucy instructed him to turn around and close his eyes as she got dressed.

Dressed in shorts and a tank top, she got out her keys. "You Can look Now."

Sting turned back around and watched her.

"I am linked to the path to the world of the Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call, and pass through the gate, Nikora!"

A white light appeared and when it faded it showed a small white creature with a carrot-like nose. "Puu-puun!"

"What is he?" Lector asked.

"He's a doggy, of course." Lacy popped out of nowhere and huggled the Nikora spirit with her breasts barely covered in her towel.

Sting quickly looked away. "Lacy, put some clothes on."

Lacy squeaked and ran to her room.

Lucy sighed and started to do her contract with Nikora whom she named Plue. "There all done."

"Puu-puun!" Plue said looking at Sting and Lector.

"That's a great idea, Plue!" Sting grinned.

"You understand him?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"Yup. Let's make a team!"

"Team?"

"Sting-kun's the best!" Lector cheered.

"Though in Fairy Tail, we are nakama. We make a team with whoever we get along with. It makes jobs fun and easier."

"Sounds fun. But what about Natsu, Lacy, and Happy?"

"They can join too."

Lucy grinned hugging him "I'm in!"

Sting blushed softly and returned the hug.

Natsu burst in "I found our next job! All we need is Lucy or Lacy."

Happy walks in seeing Lucy hugging Sting. "You liiiike him."

"I'll sic Lacy on you with barbecue sauce." Lucy grumbled glaring at Happy.

"Waaaaah! They're gonna eat me!"

Sting and Lector laughed as Lucy looked at Natsu. "What's the job?"

Natsu handed over the flyer.

"200,000 jewels. To get a book from Everlue's mansion!" She scanned the page and then gaped glaring at Natsu "Hiring a blonde maid?!"

Natsu grinned and Sting sighed.

"You tricked me!"

Lacy walked in wearing baggy pants and a sports bra. "Spirit Mages value their promises remember that, nee-san."

"Fine." Lucy pouted.

"By the way, Lace. What magic do you use?"

Lacy smiled shyly. "Mine is kind of like nee-sans. I use Ethereal Spirit magic. Wanna see?"

The boys nodded.

Lacy whipped out a white key. "Open! Gate of the Felis Catus! Matagot!" A shimmering light appeared and when it faded away, there stood a nearly see-through ghost-like girl with cat features. She wore a loose white dress and had serene grey eyes with orange hair. She floated a couple of inches above the ground and held a crystal ball in her arms that was a third of her size.

"You called, nyan?" Matagot said.

"Yes. Scare the crap out of someone."

Matagot then turned to Lucy with a glint in her eyes.

"Aw crap." Lucy gulped running away from Matagot.

"They get along so well." Lacy sang as Matagot chased Lucy.

"What's the differences between your magic's?"

"Celestial Spirit magic comes From the Northern Zodiac, constellations, and Planets. And my magic descends from mythology, the Chinese zodiac, and legends. But there are things in common like that we both use the Zodiac though they aren't the same signs, and making contracts, and love." Lacy chimed.

"Love?" Natsu asked.

"Love makes a spirit stronger." Lacy giggled. "That's what Mama and nee-san always say."

"Cool." Sting said as Lucy walked back in falling onto her bed.

"Lacy. how do you want your funeral?" Lucy mumbled.

"Ooh, Ooh. I want plenty of sweets, and fluffy animals, hearts and a shrine to the Trimens!" Lacy squealed.

Natsu stared at Lacy gaping. Sting snickered. Lector facepalmed. And Happy was writing... everything down! Lucy sat up sighing.

"So... we going on the job or Not?" Natsu said after a while.

"I'm in. Lacy?" Sting

"Aye!" Lacy

"Don't steal my lines!" Happy

"Barbecue sauce." Lucy smiled sweetly

"Waaaaah! Don't eat me!" Happy cried

As the moments passed, they all looked at Lucy expectantly.

"Fine." Lucy yawned.

Everyone cheered and the guys soon left. Bidding each other goodnight, the twins soon fell asleep.

-^-^-^^-^^-^-^-^-^Chapter4End-^-^-^^-

Life: March 5th, 2016, revisions and grammar have been made.


	5. Chapter 5

I know its not much but please bear with me. Re-edited as March 5th, 2016.

Chapter 4: Phantoms

:Lucy:

Lacy and I were just walking after our adventures on Galuna Island and then we saw that our guild was destroyed by another guild called Phantom Lord. After a long day, we just excused ourselves and headed home.

We walked into our house, only to our whole team inside. While Lacy started squealing about a sleepover, I merely looked at Sting for an explanation.

"Mira said we should stay together just to be safe." He said.

"Ne, nee-san we need snacks for a sleepover!"

I blankly stared at Lacy while the latter did her puppy dog pout with a trembling lip. After a few moments, I sighed.

"Alright."

Lacy cheered while I pointed to Natsu and Gray. "Go with her and keep her safe. Or so help me I'll bury you alive chained together!"

Natsu and Gray nodded gulping and left with Lacy and Happy.

"Lucy-san is scary." Lector gulped.

I blinked, gathered some clothes to sleep in and went into the bathroom to shower.

-And Then...-

After Lucy had showered, Lacy had come back with the boys holding some sweets and other goodies. They put the stuff on the table and then Lacy went to shower.

Erza had requipped into pajamas while Sting and Natsu immediately chowed down. Gray. was looking around Lucy's room While Lector and i know its not much but please hear eith me. im still jobless but i need to do other tingd and its very stressful. ill upload more later or tomrrow. gomennassia.

Chapter 4: Phantoms

:Lucy:

Lacy and I were just walking after our adventures on Galuna Island and then we saw that our guild was destroyed by another guild called Phantom Lord. After a long day, we just excused ourselves and headed home.

We walked into our house, only to our whole team inside. While Lacy started squealing about a sleepover, I merely looked at Sting for an explanation.

"Mira said we should stay together just to be safe." he said.

"Ne, nee-san we need snacks for a sleepover!"

I blankly stared at Lacy while the latter did her puppy dog Pout with a trembling lip. After a few moments, I sighed.

"Alright."

Lacy cheered while I pointed to Natsu and Gray. "Go with her and keep her safe. Or so help me I'll bury you alive chained together!"

Natsu and Gray nodded gulping and left with Lacy and Happy.

"Lucy-san is scary." Lector gulped.

I blinked, gathered some clothes to sleep in and went into the bathroom to shower.

-And Then...-

After Lucy had showered, Lacy had come back with the boys holding some sweets and other goodies. They put the stuff on the table and then Lucy went to shower.

Erza had requipped into pajamas while Sting and Natsu immediately chowed down. Gray was looking around Lucy's room while Lector and Happy munched on some fish.

"Hey... Do you have any idea why Phantom attacked all of a sudden?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. We've had some brushes before, but it's the first time they've attacked us directly." Erza said.

"Well they've got some balls!" Lacy cheered from the bathroom.

"Finish your shower before joining the conversation!" Lucy yelled.

Silence only followed as a response.

"Jii-chan should quit being scared and just blow them off." Natsu grumbled.

"That sounds sooooo wrong!" Lacy sang.

"Lacy!" Lucy growled as Sting and Gray laughed.

"I don't think Jii-san is scared. After all, he's one of the Ten Holy Mages." Gray said looking up from a rough draft of Lucy's novel.

"Oi, don't read that!" Lucy pouted.

"Ten Holy Mages?" Lacy asked as she skipped inside and snatched a croissant away from Natsu and nibbled it.

"It's a title given to the ten best mages in each continent, decided by he chairman of the Magic Council."

Natsu growled light heartedly at Lacy and pounced on her trying to get the croissant back.

"Cool" Lucy grinned while Gray mumbled, "What a cliffhanger! What's gonna happen to Iris?"

Lacy did her pout at Natsu and he consented the croissant to her getting off her and returned to pigging out on the treats.

"Is a chairman a man made of chairs?" Lacy asked imagining a man made of chairs.

Lucy facepalmed, "No Lacy."

Lacy merely pouted but nodded in silent understanding.

"Master Jose of Phantom is one of the Ten Holy Great Mages too." Happy said.

"Olé!" Lacy said in the background.

"He's just scared! Cause Phantom has a lot of members!" Natsu growled.

"I'm telling you, that's not it." Gray sighed. "Both Master and Mira-chan know what would happen if two guilds fight, so they're avoiding it. In order to protect the order of the magic world."

"Are they that great?" Lacy mewled pitifully.

"They're not great at all" Natsu said with his body on fire.

"Don't set my house on fire!" Lucy yelled hitting him with a newspaper. Sting smirked and laughed at Natsu's defeated look.

"No... in reality. If they would fight, Both guilds would be brought down. Our battle potential is in balance at the moment. Master Jose, one of the Ten Holy Great Mages, who's been said to hold an equal amount of magical power as Master Makarov. And the Element Four. The equivalent to our S-Class mages over there. They say the most formidable are the Dragon Brothers Gajeel and Rogue. Presumably Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer is behind the Guild attack. And I'm betting that Rogue is lying in wait for his next prey. He's the Shadow Dragon Slayer." Erza said looking out the window.

"Ne? So there are others beside Natsu and Sting?" Lucy exclaimed looking at the boys.

Sting nodded frowning while his brother pouted.

"Natsu-kun looks adorable!" Lacy squealed putting bunny ears on his head.

Seeing Lacy fawn over him made his day so Natsu ignored Sting and Gray's snickers. Erza simply watched while Lucy looked out the window.

'I swear I saw something out there.' she thought...

-tbc…=^_^= -


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: pain is inevitable, suffering is optional

Lacy rushed over to the crowd and pushed through as her sister and the others followed her. Once she got through, she stared in front of her before falling to her knees crying.

The others came through and looked at the cause of Lacy's tears. Their expressions ranged from shock, grief, and anger.

In front of them on the large tree was Team ShadowGear. They were bruised and bloodied with their clothes torn and bound to the tree crucifix-style in leather straps and rope. Across Levy's stomach was the brand for Phantom's guild.

Lucy kneeled next to Lacy and held her tightly keeping her own tears in. "Levy-chan..."

"Jet! Droy!" Gray ground out through clenched teeth.

People parted a path for Makarov as he walked to Erza. His face was shadowed. Natsu and Sting were seething with rage while Makarov bowed his head.

Wrecking our shoddy bar I could bear with... But no parent can remain silent after seeing their children's blood..." Makarov's grip tightened on his staff breaking it. "THIS MEANS WAR." Makarov growled as he was utterly pissed.

~Magnolia Hospital~

"Levy-chan... Jet... Droy... This is too cruel... Phantom" Lucy said as she had a flashback.

\Flashback/

"Lu-chan, I heard! You're writing a novel, aren't you?" Levy grinned.

"Uwah... so it got out..." Lucy grumbled.

"My name is Levy. I'm 17 years old, just like you and Lacy, Lu-chan! This is Jet and Droy. We're in the same team."

"Hi..." Jet grinned

"She's cute." Droy gasped softly.

"I'm horrible at writing... but I love to read! Could I read your novel sometime, if you don't mind?"

"N-no, it's not ready for viewing yet"

"What are you talking about? There's no point to a novel if no one gets to read it." Jet said.

"As they say, being a novelist is like exposing your bare butt in public" Droy commented.

"Oi! What'd you say about Luce's butt?!" Sting growled from across the room as Natsu and Gray held him down.

"Eep!" Lucy squeaked holding down her skirt.

"You won't get far by being embarrassed. Show me! Pleeeease show me!" Levy giggled. "Not your butt, I mean"

"I-It's not done yet..."

"Then, when you're done writing it, can I be the first reader?"

"O-okay"

"It's a promise then. Yay!"

Lucy and Levy both smiled at each other and thus began their friendship.

\End Flashback/

"I cannot forgive them..." Lucy frowned as her tears came out. Lacy was passed out in a chair next to Jet.

"Jet-kun…" Lacy moaned sadly in her sleep.

"Phantom Lord… you'll pay…" Lucy growled.

-^-^-^-^^-^^-^-^^Chapter6End-^-^^-^-^-^-^

Life: March 5, 2016 editing and grammar revisions made


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fight back or die trying!

~Oak Town, Phantom Lord Guild~

"Daahaah! This is hilarious!"

"Those Fairies got their asses burned bad."

"That's not all, I heard Rogue attacked three of their members."

"Oh yeah, who's these people the Master's been talking about?"

"No idea."

"He told us to stay away or something."

"Whatever. Here's to those pitiful Fairies."

"I bet they're trembling with their tails between their legs about now."

All of a sudden, the doors burst open and when the dust cleared, there stood Natsu and Sting and behind them their Guild mates and Master.

"We are Fairy Tail!" Makarov Shouted.

Natsu lit his fist on fire while Sting did the same with bright white light. They knocked out some Phantom Members and within minutes everyone was fighting.

Master Makarov shouted for Jose to come out of hiding.

Gajeel and Rogue watched the fighting from above.

"Where are The Element Four, Rogue, and Gajeel?" Erza growled as she fought.

"Now?" Rogue asked keeping his eyes trained on Sting.

"Knock yourself out." Gajeel grinned ferally jumped down to land in front of Natsu. Rogue did the same with Sting.

"Salamander."

"The White Dragon."

"Gajeel and Rogue."

"I'm all fired up. Let's get them!"

Natsu and Sting lunged at Gajeel and Rogue.

~Magnolia~

Lucy and Lacy walked through the streets eating some pocky.

"They went ahead without us." Lucy sighed.

"Don't they love us?" Lacy wailed.

Lucy look up as rain started to come Down. "No way! Rain while the sun is out?"

From the downpour a woman with blue hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a navy blue coat, with a fur shawl along with a Teru-Teru Bozu attached to it and a big hat.

"Shin-shin to... yes... Juvia brings rain... Shin-shin to..."

"Huh?" Lucy and Lacy blinked.

"What do you bring?"

"Erm? Who are you?"

Juvia promptly turned around and started walking away. "I had fun. Farewell. Shin-shin to."

"Eh?! What was that all about?!" Lucy yelled.

"Non, non, non..." said a voice from behind.

Lucy turned and gasped.

A man with pointy green hair and a pointy mustache wearing a formal brown suit held Lacy by her neck. "Bonjour."

Lacy struggled as strangled noises escaped her mouth and she clawed weakly at the green haired man's arm.

"Let go of her!" Lucy growled reaching for her keys.

"Pardon my manners I am Sol. You may call me Sol and you, ma cheri and tu are our sibles." Sol bowed carrying Lacy over his shoulders, once the younger twin had lots consciousness. "We come from the Great Phantom Lord to welcome you."

"Juvia is a member of the Element 4, who brings rain."

"I said let go of Lacy!" Lucy yelled preparing to summon Taurus.

In the blink of an eye, Lucy was in a sphere of water. She dropped her keys as she slowly lost consciousness.

-^-^-^^-^-^-^^-^-^Chapter7End-^-^-^^-^-^

Life: March 5th, 2016, revisions and editing done


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

:ELFMAN:

While Elfman went on a rampage saying "Man! Man! Man!"

The ones who weren't trampled watched wide eyed.

"What the hell's he saying?"

"What is that arm?!"

"It's 'Take Over'!"

"That big dude 'took over' a monster in his arm?!"

"T-there's really magic like that?!"

"Elfman! Absorbing the that he defeated into his arm... Beast Arm Elfman!"

"Uwah!" And ba-boom down they go!

Erza watched as the Master walked away to find Jose.

:NATSU:

Natsu kicked Gajeel away and fought to gain his breath. It seemed that they were evenly matched and so were Sting and Rogue.

They continued for a while more until something crashed down from above. Everyone turned to it and the Fairy Tail members gasped.

"Gramps!"

"Master!"

"Magic... My magic..." Master Makarov groaned.

"Fun's over already?" Gajeel grumbled.

"What's wrong with master?"

"I can't sense any magic from him!"

Erza growled as Elfman carried Makarov. "Retreat!"

"No way!" Gray

"I can still fight!" Natsu

"Me too!" Sting

"We cannot defeat Jose without our Master!" Erza yelled. "This is an order!"

"My, my. Going home already?" Gajeel sneered.

Rogue sighed as Aria appeared on the beams.

"Sorrowful"

"Aria... You're as creepy as always" Gajeel

"I'm surprised that you defeated him." Rogue said monotonously.

"All part of Master Jose's plan." Aria said before bursting into tears. "Wonderful!"

A little green cat in a pink frog suit Rogue and hugged him. "Rogue's the best!"

"Did they capture the Heartfilia Girls?" Gajeel asked standing next to Aria and Rogue.

Sting and Natsu paused in their steps and looked at Gajeel, Rogue, and Aria with furious expressions.

"They're at our headquarters." Aria said.

"What!?" Sting and Natsu growled.

Lector and Happy looked at Sting and Natsu confused.

"Gajeel/Rogue!"

"We'll settle this some other time." They said before disappearing.

"Those bastards!" Natsu

"They got Lucy and Lacy..." Sting

"Eh?!" Happy and Lector

Sting and Natsu looked at each other and then grabbed a member of Phantom Lord.

"What will you do?" Happy asked.

"What do you think? We're gonna save our mates!" Sting growled as they walked away.

"Aye sir!" Happy said as he and Lector flew after them.

:Gray:

"How can we retreat like this?" Gray yelled. "We've got to avenge Levy and the others!"

Erza grabbed onto Gray bowing her head. "Please..."

"Erza..."

"We've got to retreat for now. Master's loss is just too big."

:Sting:

As Natsu dragged the Phantom Lord lackey and questioned him, Sting was trying to control his rage.

"Tell me. Where are they? If they're hurt, you'll suffer ten times worse."

"I... I don't know"

Natsu lit him on fire. "Don't fuck with me. Tell me where they are!"

"I... don't know who you're talking about"

"If our girls are hurt, I'll burn you to ashes!" Natsu growled.

"Lucy and Lacy where are they?" Sting hissed impatiently.

"Ack! I really don't know! But... our headquarters is located up ahead. Maybe over there!" the man yelled.

Sting looked ahead and saw a building in the distance. He and Natsu ran towards it with Lector and Happy following them.

^-^-^-^^-^^-^-Chapter8End-^-^^-^-^-^-^^-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Heartfilia's Truth

~Phantom Lord Headquarters~

High above the ground in a stone cell with a big arched window, Lacy and Lucy were tied up near each other.

Lucy opened her eyes and groaned, "Eh? Where are we?"

Master Jose opened the small window and looked in. "Lucy Heartfilia-sama. Lacy Heartfilia-sama. Are you awake?"

"Who the hell are you?" Lucy growled as Lacy started to wake up.

Master Jose walked inside after opening the door. "I'm Phantom Lord's Guild Master, Jose."

"Phantom?!" Lucy

"Ne, where do you get your lipstick at? It's so dull" Lacy piped in.

Jose fell over anime style but quickly got back up. "I... apologize for tying you up and putting you in this filthy jail cell but you're both my prisoners."

"What? You say you have a weird bondage prisoner fetish? Well I'm sorry, but I'm just too pure for you." Lacy purred snickering.

Lucy laughed at Jose's gawking face.

When Lucy stopped laughing, she remembered that they were kidnapped and instantly got angry once more. "Let us go!"

"What do you want?!" Lacy wailed.

"Money."

"We aren't prostitutes!" The twins raged.

"Silence women!" Jose growled.

"Who... who hired you?" Lacy gulped.

"None other than your father requested we get you."

"Lies! Our father doesn't care for us!" Lucy yelled.

Lacy sniffled starting to cry. "Daddy... he wouldn't bother for us."

"We won't go back!" Lucy

"Such troublesome girls" Jose

"Release us!" Lucy

"Nope" Jose

"Mean old fart" Lacy grumbled.

"Silence, you insolent brat" Jose growled.

"Don't talk to her that way" Lucy scowled and charged at Jose. He show out a small beam of Darkness magic at her.

She gritted her teeth against the bullet like beams. "I won't... let you... take us away!" She forced her body to move forward. "Because... we are... Fairy Tail Mages! Fairy Tail is our home!" She swung her foot up colliding her foot into his head knocking him away.

"Lacy! Run!"

"I'm not leaving you Lucy-nee!" Lacy cried getting up.

Jose growled and latched onto Lucy's leg. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Dammit! Just listen to me for once, Lacy!" Lucy slammed her foot into Jose's groin making him release her leg.

Lacy ran to Lucy as they ran to the window as the wind blew around them.

"We live together or die together" Lacy sad smiling at her twin.

"Shade Entangle!" Jose shouted through the pain as his ghosts flew towards them.

Lacy screamed as she and Lucy jumped out of the high story window.

'I feel him! He's close!' Lucy thought.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We are going to die!" Lacy screamed.

"Sting! Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

As they neared the ground, they closed their eyes.

Sting and Natsu ran faster and dived grabbing onto the girls. They sailed trough the air and the boys held the girls tightly angling it, so they hit the ground instead of the girls. They crashed into a wall.

Sting looked up at Lucy since she landed with her chest on his face. Natsu groaned opening his eyes to see Lacy on top of him.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Natsu growled.

"That we'd rather die happy than go back to our father." Lacy said sitting up.

"And well... I felt that you guys were close by." Lucy blushed rolling off of Sting.

"Die happy?" Natsu questioned as he untied Lacy's hands.

"Well you see... our dad..." Lacy faltered.

"He's a freaking jerk and living with him was 7 years of hell" Lucy growled bowing her head as Sting untied her hands.

Lacy pouted looking at her twin. "But papa wants us back"

"Tch. After a whole year?" Lucy

"We can discuss more back at the guild." Sting said standing up and helps Lucy up.

"Huh? But we're at the headquarters!" Natsu protested standing up.

"Erza said to retreat" Happy piped in.

"She's just scared! I'm not scared of at all!"

"Master is seriously wounded!" Sting growled.

"I'll avenge him!"

As they kept arguing, Lacy cried silently and Lucy bowed her head. "We're sorry."

Happy and Lector flew to Lacy and Lucy trying to comfort them.

"If we hadn't... run away. None of this would've happened. It's our fault!" Lacy mewled pitifully.

Sting and Natsu took a step towards the girls.

"But we... still want to stay in the guild! We love Fairy Tail!" Lacy and Lucy cried.

"You can stay." Natsu said.

"You're our nakama now" Happy and Lector

"Let's go." Sting said as they started to leave back to Magnolia.

:Jose:

Jose sat up holding his head. "Those... little bitches... I'll get them back for this."

-^-^^-^-^^-^-Chapter9End-^-^-^-^^-

March 5th, 2016, revisions and editing made


	10. Chapter 10: Dragon's Rage

Chapter 10: Dragon's Rage

~Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guild~

"Ouch…"

"Shit!"

"I can't believe we had to retreat!"

"So degrading!"

"We couldn't avenge our guild, or Levy and the others."

"Dammit!"

Lucy and Lacy sat in the corner staring sadly at their guild mates.

"Their headquarters is here."

"If we attack them with long distance magic from the southwest hill…"

"We're bringing as many lacrima bombs as possible!"

"Bring some powerful magic books from storage for the holder mages."

Sting stood near Lucy leaning against the wall. Natsu was next to Lacy trying to cheer her up. Happy was seated comfortably in Lacy's lap and Lector was perched on Lucy's shoulder.

Gray and Elfman walked up to them. "What's up? Still worried?'

"…" Lacy stayed silent which surprised them.

"No… We're just… We're sorry." Lucy said trembling.

"Well daughters from rich families are destined to be targeted, and it's a man's duty to protect them." Elfman said.

"Don't say things like that." Gray scoffed.

"But I'm surprised too." Happy said, "Lucy, Lacy. Why were you hiding it?"

"We weren't really hiding it." Lacy mewled.

"We ran away from home… so we didn't really feel like bringing it up" Lucy sighed.

"Would you have believed us if we said we were neglected rich girls?" Lacy asked bitterly which again surprised them since she was usually the cheerful twin.

Everyone had on thinking faces.

"He didn't care for the daughters who ran away from home for a year… And now he suddenly wants us back… Papa did this so he can get us back… He's horrible" Lucy sniffled.

"All of this happened because we ran away in the first place, right?' Lacy sked pitifully.

"No... NO, that's not right! Papa is the bad one!" Elfman

"Baka!" Gray growled.

"Ack! I mean… Phantom!" Elfman

Lacy cracked a small smile.

"Because of our selfish actions… We've caused so much trouble for everyone… We're both sorry... So, everything will go back to normal if we head home to Papa's house, right?" Lucy sighed sadly.

Sting growled softly not bearing the thought of Lucy being taken away from him.

"Is that so?" Natsu asked standing in front of both girls. "I mean, the term 'Lady' doesn't suit either of you, ne?"

"Eh?!" Lucy and Lacy looked up shocked.

"You both fit better in this dirty bar, laughing, and merrily going out on adventures." Natsu said smiling at Lacy.

"You said you want to stay here. What good would it do for you both if you return to a place you hate?" Sting said looking at Lucy intensely.

"You're Lucy and Lacy of Fairy Tail, right? That is what you told Jose, isn't it? That you're both Fairy Tail mages. This is your home." Natsu grinned.

Lacy teared up sniffling and then burst into tears glomping Natsu. Lucy let out a few tears while smiling softly at Sting.

"Don't cry, it doesn't suit you." Gray grumbled.

"He's right! Men are weak to tears!" Elfman cried.

While they tried to calm the Spirit Twins, Cana tried to locate two of Fairy Tail's mages, Mystogan and Gildarts.

"Tch! No good... I can't find either of them!"

"I see... That's too bad" Mira said.

"If their targets are Lucy and lacy, then they'll come to attack us again. Many are injured... We'd be in a tough spot." Cana

"Master is seriously wounded. We can't find Mystogan or Gildarts. You're our only hope... Laxus..." Mira said to the communication lacrima.

A man with stormy blue eyes and slicked back spikey blonde hair. He had a lightning bolt shaped scar over his right eye. On his ears were magic headphones. "Eh?'

"Please come back... It's an emergency." Mira

"Serves him right! Hah! It doesn't concern me! Go ahead and take care of it yourselves." Laxus

"Laxus!" Cana growled.

"Isn't that how it is? That geezer started this fight. Why do we have to clean his mess up?" Laxus

"Lucy and Lacy, our comrades are being targeted." Mira

"Huh? Who're they? Ah... those big boobed twins, eh?" Laxus started to smirk. "Tell them if they keep me company at night, I'll help out. And tell that geezer to hurry up and retire so he can give me the master's position."

Gray and Elfman help Natsu and Sting down as both dragon slayers had heard Laxus' words.

"Teme!" Natsu snarled.

"You're dead, Laxus!" Sting growled.

Laxus merely cackled as Mira cut him off the communication lacrima.

"Mira..."

"I can't believe it... Is such a person really a part of Fairy Tail?" Mira sobbed.

While Cana and Mira were conversing, Lucy and Lacy were able to calm Sting and Natsu down.

"Ne? How come whenever a guy makes lewd comments towards us, you two go berserk?" Lacy asked.

Natsu looked away blushing while Sting suddenly found the floor very interesting. Happy and Lector snickered behind their paws.

"You liiiike us~" Lacy cooed poking Natsu and Sting on the cheek while grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Before anyone could say anything else, a large crash was heard from outside. Everyone rushed outside and gaped as they saw the Phantom headquarters on legs.

"What do we do now?"

A part of the building opened and a large cannon extended it reach out. It started to glow purple as magic started to gather.

"That's a magic convergent cannon."

"Are they trying to blow our guild away?!"

Erza rushed to the front and looked back at everyone. "Minna, get down!" Erza started to requip into her adamantine armor. "I won't let you take down our guild!"

Everyone started protesting while Gray and Elfman held Natsu and Sting back as the Jupiter Cannon fired.

"Oh hell no!" Lacy growled as ran forward pulling a black key out of her boot. "I'm not sitting back and letting Erza take the hit!" She held the key up. "Open! Gate of the Black Hole! Galaxia!"

A shining light appeared and a woman with pitch black hair and starry eyes floated centimeters above the ground. She was clad in a black flowing dress. She opened her mouth and swallowed the Jupiter Cannon's beam.

"Now Galaxia! Show them not to mess with Fairy Tail!" Lacy smirked.

Galaxia nodded acknowledging her master's orders as the beam came back out of the Ethereal Spirits mouth sending back into the maw of the Jupiter Cannon.

A few seconds passed and the headquarters exploded. Blurs could be seen escaping the sinking structure... From the smoke, dust, and rubble out stepped the Element Four, Gajeel and Rogue. Jose was nowhere to be found.

"The blonde bitch blew up our headquarters!" said one of the Element Four.

"This is your last chance, Fairy Trash. Hand over the Heartfilia's." Gajeel growled taking a step forward.

"You and what army, metal freak?" Natsu sneered cracking his knuckles.

Gajeel smirked as black and purple phantoms appeared above the S-class mages of Phantom Lord.

"Baka! You just had to ask!" Gray growled.

"Shaddup! Ice stripper!" Natsu retorted.

Galaxia disappeared back into the Ethereal Spirit realm and Lacy wobbled a bit. "Whoa. What a rush." She giggled.

"Lacy!"

Lacy looked around seeing Sting, Lucy, and Natsu run towards her with frightened panicked expressions.

"Ne?" She turned around seeing Gajeel right in front of her.

"Gi-hi." he chuckled darkly swinging an iron-clad arm towards her. "Die girl!"

A whip wrapped around his arm before it struck Lacy. Gajeel looked at Lucy before a fiery fist implanted itself in his face.

Shaking off the pain, Gajeel tugged on the whip pulling Lucy towards him. When she was close enough, he rammed his knee into her side and sent her soaring into the sea.

"Lucy!" Sting yelled watching his mate-to-be plunge into the blue depths of the water. He tried to run to her but Rogue kept getting in his way.

Erza and Gray were stopped by Aria and Juvia. Elfman faced off against Sol. And Natsu fought Gajeel.

Lacy ran to the water's edge only to be engulfed in rainbow-colored flames. "Kyaaaa!"

As everyone fought against the phantom ghosts, or an Element Four member, or against the Dragon Brothers, no one noticed Loke diving into the water to save Lucy.

: Erza vs. Aria:

"You hurt the master. You'll pay!" Erza yelled changing into her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"So sorrowful!" Aria said sticking his palm out towards her. "Zetsu!"

Small explosions occurred around her. Erza jumped up into the air and rushed at him. "Blumenblatt!" She charged past him finishing him off quickly. "Master wouldn't lose to the likes of you"

As Aria fell defeated, she looked around and went to help out Loke who was carrying Lucy out of the water and trying to fight off the phantoms.

: Gray vs. Juvia:

"Shin-shin to~ Hand over Lucy and Lacy. Juvia does not wish to fight you."

"Sorry, but it doesn't matter if you're a woman or a child. I don't go easy on anybody who hurts my comrades."

"Rivals in love?" Juvia said broken. "Juvia cannot forgive this! Juvia shall never forgive Lucy and Lacy!" She was boiling mad blinded by her own thoughts of jealousy. She shot boiling hot water at him which he dodged. He made a shield of ice as the water lunged at him once more. The ice was then quickly melted.

"Juvia's jealousy is boiling over!"

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Juvia is stronger than Lucy and Lacy. Juvia can protect Gray-sama"

"Why?"

"Because Juvia… I… "

The rain started to pour down harder and Gray grumbled, "This rain is so depressing."

Juvia cried out in anger and started attacking him with renewed fury. She transformed her body into water and charged at him. "Juvia is a part of Element Four, a Phantom mage!"

"I won't lose to a Phantom!" Gray yelled releasing his magical power which freezes the rain and her water. "Ice Make: Geyser" He put his hands on the ground and a tower of ice spikes rose up freezing Juvia.

When the ice broke, Gray caught Juvia and laid her down. He looked around getting up to help his guild mates. Juvia looked up at the clear blue sky and smiled feeling at peace. "So beautiful…" she said.

: Elfman vs. Sol:

Elfman looked over at Lacy to see how she was faring in her fight and he roared in anger. Since Lucy and Lacy had joined, the Spirit twins saw him as their big brother and spent a lot of time with him when they weren't with the Dragon Duo, or Erza and Gray.

It appeared that Totomaru was playing with Lacy and flung her high into the air.

"Lacy!" he heard Natsu cry out.

Sol entangled Elfman with his own body preventing him from going to Lacy's rescue.

"Non, non, non." Sol tutted.

Elfman grew enraged and was enveloped in his magic power. "I won't lose any more of my nakama. I swore I'd protect nee-chan! And Lucy and Lacy too! Everyone in Fairy Tail is my family! And as a man, I'll protect them with my life!" Stepping out of the dust and light stood Elfman in his Full Body Take-over Beast Soul. He swatted Sol aside making him collide into Totomaru knocking them both out, and jumped into the air quickly catching Lacy just in time. He landed next to Loke, Lucy, and Erza.

"Thank you, Elfman." Lacy said weakly.

Elfman nodded laying her next to Lucy and turned to Totomaru and Sol. He roared and charged at the Phantom mages quickly beating them to a pulp.

Mira ran to him as he returned to normal. "It's okay, Elfman."

"Are they safe? Did I hurt anybody?" he asked.

"Lacy's fine now. Thanks to you. You only hurt Phantom." Mira said smiling at him.

Elfman smiled relieved and the two siblings went over to Lacy, Lucy, Loke, Gray, and Erza.

: Natsu and Sting vs. Rogue and Gajeel:

Natsu's body was wrapped in flames and Sting's was enveloped in light.

"Didn't your dragons tell you it's not a good idea to get between a dragon and their mate?" Natsu growled.

Gajeel sneered while Rogue stayed still.

"Fire Dragon's…"

"White Dragon's…"

"Iron Dragon's…"

"Shadow Dragon's…"

"ROAR!" All four magic attacks collided making an explosion.

A shadow moved towards Sting and Rogue appeared upper cutting him. Gajeel slammed into Natsu.

"White Dragon's Claw!" Sting gathered light in his hands and shot it at Rogue and Gajeel. It hit and a stigma appeared restricting them. "Now Natsu!"

"Right! Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" Natsu lunged at Gajeel punching him over and over rapidly creating explosions upon contact.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Holy Nova!" Sting rushed forward punching Rogue and creating a large explosion.

Rogue and Gajeel were sent flying as Natsu and Sting landed confidently.

"Still want more?" Sting asked.

"I'm… not done yet!" Gajeel growled getting up covered in burns.

Rogue followed his brother.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"White Dragon's Holy Breath!"

Bursts of white light and fire hit the brothers knocking them back down.

An explosion occurred near the remains of Phantom Lord's headquarters.

"That's..." "Fairy Law!" everyone gasped as the light began to fade.

Natsu looked at the unmoving forms of Gajeel and Rogue before him and Sting ran to their mate-to-be's and friends.

"Natsu/Sting!" Lacy and Lucy forced themselves to get up and tackle the Dragon Duo.

"Are you okay?" "You're not hurt too bad, are you?"

Lacy smiled, "Elfman helped me out. He's a real man" She giggles as Natsu sighed in relief hugging her and looked at Elfman thanking him.

"Loke got me out before I drowned and Erza protected us all." Lucy said. Sting thanked Loke and Erza as he held Lucy.

They all looked to the guild as the dust cleared and as Master Makarov looked at the destroyed building.

"Wow… this got trashed pretty badly." He said.

Lucy let go of Sting and walked over to Makarov. Lacy followed her twin. "A-ano… Master… "

"Hmmm?" Makarov looked back at the Spirit Twins. "You two look like you ran into quite a bit of trouble."

Lucy and Lacy looked down their gazes forlorn.

"Don't look like that, Lu-chan, Lacy-chan." Steps were heard and they looked up seeing Team ShadowGear.

"Levy-chan" Lucy and Lacy grinned.

"Although our guild is trashed." Droy

"We can just rebuild it" Jet

"It's a victory where we all fought together." Levy

"Jet… Droy…" Lacy sniffled.

"Gomen for making you worry" Levy smiled.

"N… No… It's our… It's" Lucy faltered.

"I heard the story but no one thinks it's your fault. Lu-chan. La-chan." Levy said smiling gently.

Lucy held herself biting her lip trying to stay strong as Lacy started crying.

"Lucy. Lacy. Happiness and Sadness. We can't share all of it. But we can to some extent. That is a guild. One person's happiness is everyone's happiness. One person's anger is everyone's anger. One person's tears is everyone's tears. You don't have to suffer with guilt. Our thoughts should reach you. Raise your heads. You are members of Fairy Tail." Makarov said looking at the Spirit Twins.

Lucy lifted her head and cried with Lacy as everyone around them rejoiced in their victory.

-_... A week later…_-

After everything had settled down, being questioned by the Rune Knights, Lucy and Lacy recovered at home while their friends rebuilt the guild.

Lucy sighed looking outside.

"Nee-san?"

"Yeah?"

"D-do you really think Otou-san was behind all this?"

"Only one way to find out, Lacy"

"Are you sure?"

"We have to leave quickly." Lucy said writing a quick note to their teammates.

"Yeah!" Lacy grinned.

They grabbed their bags and left.

: Natsu:

Natsu, being Natsu carried lumber on his back. "It's heeeeavy!"

"That's because you're trying to hold so many at once." Gray said dully.

"Seriously bro. Who are you trying to impress? Lacy's at home." Sting groaned.

Natsu blushed but quickly hid it by getting into an argument with Gray. Erza walked up to them.

"Hey, if you've got time to play around, then hurry up and help! We've got to fix up the guild as soon as possible!" Erza said.

"Erza's really into it!"

"Master is too!" Mira grinned as Makarov whistled a tune.

"He said he was going to reconstruct it and even drew up a plan!" Droy

"And the perspective and stuff all suck too!" Jet

"Perspective is just an optical illusion for artists of the past. Art is all about freedom!" Makarov

"How are we going to get the building finished if the plan is like this?"

"Director, where do you want this would block to go?" Erza

"Oh, that way!" Makarov

"What's with the director?" Levy sighed.

Natsu fell onto Sting and groaned, "I'm hungry!"

"Dude get off me! I don't like you that way!" Sting huffed.

"You liiiike Lucy that way though." Happy purred.

Sting hid a blush and pushed Natsu off him.

"I'm getting hungry too." Gray said.

Someone ran by leaving a bento lunch box in Gray's hands.

"The hell was that?!" Natsu gasped.

"A girl?" Lector asked landing on Gray's shoulder.

Gray opened the box and looked at the food within. "A packed lunch?"

"OOOOOOOH! I don't know what it is but it looks good!" Natsu

"Are you joking? How the hell could I eat this?" Gray

Sting rolled his eyes.

"Then can I have it?" Natsu

"Go ahead" Gray

"Itadakimasu!" Natsu said as he stuffed his face.

"Natsu… Gray… Sting… "Loke said as he walked up to them holding up Lucy's key ring. "Could you guys give this to Lucy?"

"Those are Lucy's keys!" Sting jumped up knowing the older Spirit twin had been looking for them desperately.

"I thought we didn't see you for a while. You were looking for these?!" Gray asked astonished.

"Yeah… ha-ha… It's tough being a lady's man!" Loke said.

Sting scowled, "We could've helped you if you asked."

"A-anyway how are Lucy and Lacy?" Loke

"They're at home" Lector said.

"Let's go see them." Natsu suggested enthusiastically.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered.

"Yeah… I'm kind of worried too" Gray said.

"Loke. It's your first time going to Lucy and Lacy's place, right?" Natsu asked.

"No… I'm not going. I've had a bad experience with Celestial Spirit mages." Loke frowned.

"But Lacy's an Ethereal Spirit mage" Happy pouted.

"But still…" Loke

"Respect his wishes, Happy" Lector scolded.

"You guys! Where do you think you're going?! Get back to work!" Erza growled chasing after them.

"Run!" Natsu laughed maniacally.

~Lacy and Lucy's house~

As Natsu entered through the window, the other three mages entered through the door.

"Lace, Luce!" Natsu said looking around.

"Are they even here?" Gray asked.

Sting checked the bedrooms while Natsu came out of the bathrooms.

"Not in there." Natsu

"You're quick to check the bathrooms!" Gray gaped.

"Looks like they aren't here" Erza sighed.

Happy somehow crashed into a box and it came down opening itself up. Out came a bundle of unopened letters and dried flowers. The boys picked up the letters.

"Are these all to their mom?" Gray

"How come these flowers are crispy?" Happy asked curiously.

"Why haven't they sent them?" Natsu

"That's because they ran away from home." Sting replied his brow furrowed in contemplation.

"Then what do they write them for?" Lector noted.

"Hey Erza!" Natsu

Erza's eyes were hidden as she held a note in her hand.

"Eh?" Sting and Natsu grunted.

"What's up?" Gray

"I-It says 'We are going home" Erza whispered shocked.

"Whaaaat?!" The boys yelled in shock.

"Let's go!" Sting growled.

"Where?" Happy questioned.

"To bring them home of course!" Natsu grinned wildly.

**_~Chapter 10 end! ~_**

There you have it. The end of the Phantom Arc, bet you can guess which Arc is coming up soon. Again if you have any suggestions just let me know before I update again! In this chapter you got a bit more insight into Lacy's magic and saw one of her spirits! If there's anyone who knows astrology and mythology I'd appreciate your help! Next chapter is called "Goodbye… Papa"

I hoped you enjoyed it. Reviews would be appreciative!

As of March 5th, 2016, this chapter has been revised and edited.


	11. Chapter 11: Goodbye Papa

Chapter 11: Goodbye… Papa

: Lucy:

Lucy walked up to the Heartfilia's Residence with Lacy beside her.

"Spetto-san!" Lacy giggled running to one of the estates employees.

"Miss Lucy! Miss Lacy!" Spetto cried.

"We were so worried about you!" Belo

"Sorry to make you worry!" Lacy pouted.

As the employees crowded around the twins, a different servant ran up. "Lucy-sama. Lacy-sama. Your father requests your presence in his study."

Lacy looked at Lucy sighing, "He never changes."

"Come, come! Let's get you out of those rags!" Spetto

"What's wrong with these?!" Lacy asked pouting, "Natsu likes them"

"You liiiike him!" Lucy teased her younger sister.

-And then… -

Lucy was dressed into a fancy dress. It hung off her shoulders and the edges were laced with white ruffles. The bodice was a deep ruby red with white ruffles going down the middle. In the middle of her chest was a silky rose whose edges sparkled with golden glitter. The skirt reached to the floor and was a light lilac color. Around her waist was a white sash tied into a fancy bow that rested on her left hip.

Lacy's dress was similar except the colors of the bodice were cerulean blue, the ruffles were gold while the rose on her chest was white with golden glitter. The skirt was a baby blue and the sash was white and the bow rested on her right hip.

They walked to their father's office and knocked opening the door and walked in slowly.

"Hello father." Lucy

"We're home" Lacy

"I'm glad you've returned, girls" Jude said looking at his daughters.

"We apologize for leaving home without notice." Lucy droned.

"We truly regret our actions." Lacy sighed.

"You both have made a wise choice. Had you two been any longer in that guild, I would have used my wealth to destroy it."

Lucy and Lacy looked down without emotion although inside they were filled with a conflict of emotions.

"The both of you have finally grown up. Lacy, Lucy, it seems you've learned an important lesson in just how destructive your selfish actions can be. You are daughters of the Heartfilia family. You two live in a different world than everyone else."

Lucy closed her eyes as Lacy tried to keep her emotions in check.

"The reason I've called you back is because your husbands have been decided. For Lucy, he is Prince Sawalu, of the Junelle. I'm sure you remember, as he expressed interest in you before."

Lacy shuddered trying to keep her face free of emotion as she most definitely remembered the prince that Jude was referring to.

"And as for Lacy, he is Prince Hatoru of the Tenshiko. He's admired you for a long time. He's from a land across the sea."

"Y-you're separating us!" Lacy cried out.

Jude glared at Lacy for her outburst. "By marrying into these families we will be able to expand to the south and across the sea. They have tremendous value to the future of this family. Both of you must give birth to sons. That is all. Return to your rooms now."

Lacy cried silently as Lucy stepped up her eyes filled with a fiery fury.

"Father, don't misunderstand us!"

Jude looked at his eldest daughter shocked.

"The reason we came back was to make our intentions clear. We know it was wrong to not say a word. That's why this time, we came to tell you how we feel. We are leaving this house!" Lucy growled.

"Lucy, Lacy…?"

"We walk our own paths! You've no right to decide who we marry! And don't you dare lay a finger on Fairy Tail ever again! Or so help me I'll summon the wrath of the stars on you!" Lucy snarled letting out her anger.

Lacy cried even harder as she began to speak. "Gomen nasai, papa! B-but the next time you even try… We… No, the entire guild will see you as our enemy. This could have turned out differently, papa, if you simply came to talk to us instead of sending a guild who hurts our friends! We don't care for money or beautiful clothes! We want a place to be acknowledged for who we are! We want a home, papa!"

"Fairy Tail is our other family. They're much more caring than this one ever was! We know that because of our memories with mama, it was painful for us to leave here. Spetto-san, Belo-jii, Libon, and Eido… It was so hard to leave them! But it was more painful to stay! Yet if mama was still alive we know she'd tell us to follow our hearts… Our hearts lead us to Fairy Tail, to Sting, Natsu and everyone else." Lucy said softly blushing gently when Sting's face flashed through her mind. She finished her little declaration and turned around leading Lacy away.

"Goodbye… Papa." The twins said as hot tears tracked down their cheeks and they walked out of a stunned Jude's office.

~Outside the Mansion~

Lucy changed back into her blouse and blue mini-skirt.

"Do I have to change, nee-san?"

"Do you want people to look at you like you're strange?"

Lacy giggled and quickly changed clothes using requip magic as Lucy laid the bouquet of flowers on the grave of their mother.

"Lucy! Lacy!" shouted a bunch of familiar voices.

"I…It can't be…" Lacy and Lucy turned around and gawked as their teammates came into view.

"Natsu! Gray! Happy!" Lacy cheered.

"Sting! Erza! Lector!" Lacy gasped surprised.

Happy and Lector barreled into Lacy and Lucy's chests. Lucy grinned nervously while Lacy cuddled the blue cat. The older twin started to explain why they came back. Afterwards they were walking through the gardens.

"You went to visit your mom's grave?!" Natsu

"Yep" Lacy said.

"Eh… you mean your mom's…?" Happy squeaked meekly.

"Happy, shut up!" Lector growled from Lucy's shoulder.

"Sorry to worry you guys!" Lucy grinned.

"Man, I got worried over nothing" Gray sighed.

Lacy giggled walking backwards. "We said buh-bye to papa."

"So what did he want from you?" Erza asked.

"Papa wanted us to marry some prince's so his business could prosper in the south and overseas. We would've been separated." Lucy said sadly.

"But we refused saying we'd find our own paths. And that Fairy Tail was our home now. Who knows we might get married after all?" Lacy grinned looking at Natsu out of the corner of her eyes.

Sting felt immensely relieved as smiled at Lucy.

"This city is huge!" Gray commented.

Lacy fell over laughing as Lucy grinned knowingly. "Ano… well… This is just the garden. Our family owns all the lands up to those mountains."

They were all silent as they gawked except for Lucy who stood there watching them holding in her laughter while Lacy was giggling madly.

"Oh gosh! Your faces are priceless!" Lacy cackled.

"Guys? You okay?" Lucy asked slightly concerned.

"You're excellency" Natsu saluted.

"It's an honor to know someone so humble" Gray

"Natsu and Gray are down for the count! Cap'n Erza! Sergeant Sting! Your thoughts please!" Happy shouted.

"The sky… is blue…" Erza said

"No comment" Sting said dragging Lucy with him as he walked ahead.

"We've lost the Captain! And the Sergeant thinks you're all bakas!" Happy and Lector mused.

"Kyaaaa! Stingy-bee!" Lucy yelped as Sting picked her up running away with her while he yelled out something along the lines of "Punishment"

Lacy gulped as she ran away from Natsu's sudden mischievous smirk. "Don't punish me!"

~Chapter 11 End~

And there is Chapter 11. Hope you all enjoyed it! I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can. There was slight fluff in here, I'm not delving into the romance parts of Sticy or Nala just yet. It will be a slow progress. The next chapter is called, A Spirit's Nakama!

I think you'll be able to guess what it may be about. As always, read review and send me any suggestions or requests.

As of March 5th, 2016, edited and revised.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! But I do own Lacy

Chapter 12: A Spirit's Nakama!

: Lucy:

A week has passed by and the Spirit Twins and their team just finished up a job and decided to go relax at a hot spring inn.

Lucy spotted Loke and walked over to him with the team following her. Ever since she and Lacy ran off to say good-bye to their father, the Dragon Slayers hadn't taken their eyes off the Spirit Twins.

"About the keys, Loke…" She began.

"Lucy!" Loke gulped, "Well gotta go! Bye!" He ran off quickly before she could call him back.

"What's with him?" Lacy asked nibbling on some candy.

"Man, what'd you do to him?" Gray asked.

"Nothing at all!" Lucy growled.

-And Then… -

Natsu started a pillow fight and Sting, Gray, and Erza joined in eagerly. Lacy acted as the cheerleader egging them on. Meanwhile, Lacy slipped out and went for a walk with Plue, Happy, and Lector.

"Should we really be out here? If something happens to you, Sting-kun would get angry." Lector said looking around cautiously.

"It'll be fine. I just need some air. It's a beautiful night and I'd rather not get caught up in their fighting." Lucy said looking up at the stars.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

The small group of four walked down a lit street lined with trees and bushes. Lucy looked up as two men walked towards her and she scowled feeling their impure intentions.

"Oi!" Said the guy whose head wouldn't stop moving, he grabbed her arm squeezing it with force as she tried to walk past them. "You look great in that yukata. You sightseeing, beautiful?"

"Us, we came from Oshibana, yeah? So how about it? Come for a drink with us, yeah? It'll be funky." Said the man next to him. His eyes roamed over her body and he mistook her shudder of disgust for something else. His mouth turned upwards and he tried pulling her closer to him and his shaky friend.

"Sorry, but I already have company" Lucy snapped trying to pull her arm away.

"Oh come on, just for a little while?" said shaky.

"I said no!" Lucy growled.

"When you say company, you mean these cats and that…?" They looked at Plue.

"Pun!" Plue tried kicking at them trying to protect his master.

"Well whatever, we don't care if you bring you bring your funky little friends along" said the funky dude.

"Let's go, yeah?" They ended up pulling harder than they intended and a yelp came out of her mouth.

"Get off me!" Lucy yelled struggling even harder against them.

Lector growled and jumped on the funky dude and started scratching angrily at his face. "Stop touching Lucy-san or Sting-kun will kill you!"

Happy grinned evilly bashing the shaky guy's head in with a branch. "You made her cry, now I'll make you pay! Sakana bash!"

Lucy heard footsteps and looked up seeing Loke barrel into the guys and knocking them out quickly.

"You okay?" Loke asked as Lector and Happy hugged Lucy tightly.

"I'm fine. Thanks to you three and Plue." Lucy grinned happily.

"I'm sorry" Loke

"For?" Lucy questioned confused.

"These punks are rogue mages. They're known for preying on female mages and cancelling their senses. Which is why you couldn't move much. I was in the middle of a mission to capture them." Loke dragged the punks away. "Well, I'll be turning these guys in, See ya later!"

"Hey… thanks for saving me! And thanks for finding my keys for me!" She smiled.

"Don't worry about it!" Loke

"A-ano, would you like to go out for a drink?" she asked.

"Huh?" Loke's eye widened.

"C-C-C-Could this be?!" Happy snickered.

"Sting-kun has a love rival?!" Lector screeched.

"Pu-Pun!" Plue grinned shakily.

-And SO… -

Lucy sat next to Loke in a small diner. She ordered a glass of water and some fish for Lector and Happy.

She then turned to Loke "I've been wanting to ask for a while now, but what's exactly the deal with you and Celestial Spirit Mages?"

Loke stayed silent staring solemnly at the cold water.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's okay. But whoever hurt you in the past… I'm not them" she sighed.

"Yeah… I know that." Loke began, "I'm sorry… really… If I've been bothering, I apologize. You should just forget me."

"What? You sound like you're breaking up with a girlfriend or something?"

Loke merely continued staring downwards. Happy was busy eating his beloved fish. Plue was in Lucy's lap napping. But Lector just sat there keeping a close eye on Loke.

Lucy sighed, "Well whatever. I was only wondering…" She got up after putting Plue on the table and smiled yet again at him. "Thanks again! You know, you're really not a bad guy! I kinda see why Lacy had a huge crush on you before Natsu became all she thinks about. Besides, you can say what you like, but we're still nakama in the end."

Loke grabbed her hand just as she was about to pick up the cats and Plue. "Wait" He got up facing her and hugged her tightly. "Lucy…"

"Y-yes?" Lucy squeaked.

Lector's eyes nearly popped out of his head and mumbled something along the lines of "Thank Mavis, Sting-kun isn't here to see this"

"I… don't have long left to live." Loke whispered.

"Huh?!" Lucy gasped.

"I… don't have much time left…" Loke let go of Lucy putting her at arm's length.

"What's going on?" She asked slightly worried.

He burst out laughing. "You fell for it! It's a little trick I use when chasing girls. Just to obtain some sympathy… Surprised?" He smirked at her.

Lucy slapped him with tears in her eyes. "I hate those kinds of jokes! I was wrong, you're a complete asshole!" She picked up Happy and Plue as Lector glared at Loke and then followed Lucy flying onto her shoulders.

-And Then… -

Lucy walked up to the inn seeing the lights were off and slipped inside the room she shared with Lacy and Erza. Once inside, she was that Lacy and Erza were already asleep and that the guys weren't in the rooms. She sighed in relief, happy to not have to answer the questions of where she went, why she had a hand-shaped bruise on her arm, and most of all, why she was still crying. She went into her bed and fell asleep quickly, hugging Lector to her chest while Plue went back to the Spirit world and Happy cuddled with Lacy. She never noticed the sharp blue eyes watching her from a darkened corner of the room, his sharp nose picking up the faint scent of Loke and angry tears.

Sting frowned and quietly snuck back into his room, momentarily satisfied that the Celestial Spirit mage had returned without much harm. He would have to talk to Lector tomorrow.

~Next Day, Magnolia, Fairy Tail~

Natsu and Gray glared at each other with dark auras.

"What's with them?" Elfman asked.

"Erza kicked their asses in a pillow fight" Lacy grinned sipping her tea.

"Why do you have to take even a pillow fight so seriously?" Gray growled.

"I do everything with full effort!" Natsu snarled.

"Yet you still lost" Sting mumbled.

"So did you!" Natsu and Gray

"At least I'm not whining like a kid" Sting retorted.

"Take it like a man!" Lacy and Elfman cheered.

"Laaaace!" Natsu whined.

Lucy looked over to them all with a dark and gloomy aura. "Knock it off!"

Sting froze up along with Natsu, Gray, Elfman and Lacy. "Lucy is scary." "Nee-chan is on her the monthly beast!"

"Lacy!" Lucy roared at her younger sibling who squealed and giggling running a little ways away.

Happy walked up to Lucy curiously. "Lucy, are you upset?"

"No, I'm fine" she sighed calming down slightly.

"Is it because of the two thugs who hurt you?" Happy asked.

"Wait… Who hurt her?! Luce, what thugs?! Where are they? I'll kill them!" Sting growled appearing by her side.

"Ano… It's nothing, Sting. I didn't get hurt. Happy, Lector and Loke helped me out." She explained skillfully hiding her bruises from his gaze.

Sting frowned slightly and stared at her internally deciding whether to believe her or not. "But Lucy..."

He was interrupted when Natsu was thrown into him by Elfman screaming about being a man.

"It's not manly to be beaten in front of your girlfriend!" Elfman smirked.

"I'm not his girlfriend" Lacy blushed.

"Natsu, are you not man enough for Lacy-imouto?! It's not manly to keep a girl waiting!"

"Shut up!" Natsu growled and rushes off to fight.

Sting sighed going after Natsu in order to calm him down.

Lucy smiled softly and then looked over at Mira as girls crowded around her, all of them claiming to be Loke's girlfriend.

Mira called for Lucy to help her. And then the rabid pack of ex-girlfriends turned on Lucy.

"Eh?! Mira-san don't sic them on me!" Lucy ran away with Lector and Happy hanging off her shoulders.

-And So… -

"So that's how it is, Crux-jiji" Lucy said to her Celestial Spirit with Happy and Lector by her side. "I… overreacted and slapped him. But… I feel that he wasn't joking."

"Hum…" Crux

"Can you investigate for me any Spirit mages, Loke has been involved with in the past?"

"Hum…"

They waited for a while.

"He fell asleep, Lucy!" Happy said.

"No, He's searching." Lucy said.

"No way! He has to be asleep" Lector gaped curling up in Lucy's lap.

"Crux-jiji is an expert on Spirit magic. He knows all that's going on between humans and the Spirit worlds. He even knows which spirits have been summoned by which mages." Lucy explained.

Crux scared Lector and Happy by yelling out suddenly.

"Did you find something out, Crux-jiji?"

"Hum... In the Spirit world, one's activities are still a private matter, so I can't be too precise. The Celestial Spirit mage Loke-san has been in contact with is Miss Karen Lilica."

"Karen Lilica?!" Lucy gasped.

"Do you know her, Lucy-san?" Lector looked up at her.

"She's a very famous Ceelestial Spirit mage. And she's a real beauty who's been on the cover of Sorcerer Weekly. Although Lacy says she was a troll."

"A troll?!" Happy yelped.

"But, I and Lacy heard she died during a mission a few years ago." Lucy sighed.

"She must belong to some guild though." Lector

"Yeah, I think it was Blue Pegasus." Lucy looked at Crux. "Then what does she have to do with Loke?"

"Hum, that's all I can say." Crux bowed his head.

"Well, he might say that, but I guess he's looking it up" Happy

"No… he's asleep." Lucy said thinking as she looked up at her ceiling. Her eyes traced over the stars and constellations that she and Lacy had painted there.

"EH?!" Happy and Lector gaped.

"Karen and Loke…" Lucy whispered faintly as her finger glowed with her golden magic and she traced each of the zodiac constellations. Her eyes widened and her hand froze as she realized Loke's secret. "Clever boy."

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Happy peered at the older Spirit mage.

Gray burst in before she could answer him.

"Lucy, big trouble!" Gray panted.

"Kya!" She shrieked.

"Loke left Fairy Tail!" Gray yelled.

"What?! Why?!" Happy and Lector flew up going to Gray.

Lucy stayed silent as she calculated where he could've gone. 'Of course he's gone there!' she thought as she got up.

"Nobody knows where he is. Everyone's looking for him. That guy's been acting strange lately." Gray

Lucy hummed showing Gray she was listening as she gathered her keys and sent Crux back to the Spirit World.

"Hey Lucy. Where do you plan to go looking for him?" Gray asked.

"I have a theory. Lector, Happy? Can you find Lacy and tell her Karen Lilica? She'll understand. I'll be back later! I'll definitely bring him back! Believe it!" She ran out quickly before they could stop her.

: Gray:

"Where the hell is she going?" Gray grumbled. "When Sting finds out, he's going to kill me for letting her run off." The ice mage walked off and continued to look for Loke a bit distracted.

: Lucy:

She ran out of the forest behind her seeing that it was nighttime and the stars were out. She looked towards the cliff where a grave was and there he stood. She walked up behind him. "Everyone's looking for you."

"Lucy…"

"This is Karen's grave… When she died, Lacy saw how sad I was that someone like us died, so she brought me here. Even then, we could feel a spirit's energy there. That was you… wasn't it? Celestial Spirit mage, Karen… was your owner?" She stepped closer to him. "Isn't that right, Stellar Spirit Loke, or should I say Leo the Lion?"

"You're something, to be able to discover my secret." Loke sighed.

"I'm a Celestial Spirit mage who's made contracts with a lot of Spirits. That and I've developed a sixth sense so I know when Matagot is coming for me." Lucy shuddered. "I took me a while but I finally felt the real you. But, I should have known sooner… Normally, when the summoner who holds your keys dies, your contract is broken. And you'll be forced to return to the spirit world before your next summoner appears. Karen died, but you who had your contract voided still remains in this world. There must be some reason why you can't return to the Spirit World."

Loke looked down smiling bitterly. "You really are amazing, Lucy"

"Just as humans can't live in the Spirit world. Spirits can't survive in this world for long. Your life force will drain away until you die." Lucy frowned.

"It's been three years already." He said.

"Three years?! I can't believe you made it past one!" Lucy gasped.

"I've reached the end of my line. I'm losing all my strength…"

"Maybe I can help you! Tell me why you can't return! I'll try opening the gate for you!"

"I don't need your help!"

"Bull! What are you talking about? You'll die like this!"

"The reason I can't return is simple. I broke the sacred bond between a summoner and spirit. And I've been exiled forever."

"Exiled forever?"

"This is my sin. I'll die for it without complaint." Loke looked at her emotionlessly. "I'm a traitorous spirit…. I killed Karen."

Her big brown eyes widened and she started shaking. "You killed Karen… Killed your summoner?" she asked.

"A spirit that kills his summoner cannot return to the Spirit world. I'll simply disappear right here."

"You can't" Lucy faltered.

He started to tell her his story, she listened diligently. When he finished, he collapsed as parts of him faded in and out.

"Loke!" She gasped kneeling next to him.

"I'm almost… out of time…"

"Don't say that!"

"Because of me, Karen was unable to call out any other spirit…" He panted. "And in that state, she went out on a job… lost her life…"

"Wait… just hold on!" Lucy gathered her bearings.

"I killed her, or as good as. Ever since that day, I've been unable to return to the Spirit World… I guess the Spirit World is disobeying its master too; rejecting one of its own…" He looked at her and he saw the anguish in her eyes that reflected his own. "This is the end, but even so I feel lucky to have met a great Celestial Spirit summoner like yourself. Thank you Lucy." Loke pulled her in for a short sweet kiss.

"W-Wait! I'll help you for sure! You can't just give up like this! Don't give up! Loke!" Lucy cried.

He started to fade faster. "Give my regards to everyone at Fairy Tail."

"If you just go back to the spirit world, you can recover your life force!" Lucy yelled getting desperate to save her friend. "I'll definitely send you back!"

"It can't be done…"

"Come on! Don't you think it's strange?! The way things happened, there's no way anyone would think you killed Karen! It was an accident, wasn't it?" She hugged him, her arms circling around his neck pulling him close. Her hot tears leaking out of her eyes. "Open! Gate of the Lion! Return Loke to the spirit world! Open! Please!"

"Lucy… It's fine... Please… Stop…" He pulled away from her embrace wearily.

"It's not fine! How can I just sit back and let my friend disappear right in front of me?!" Her whole being glowed as she let out large amounts of her golden magical power.

"Lucy! You can't use all your power at once like that!"

"Didn't you hear me? I said I'd save you for sure!" She yelled. "I'll just force the gate open"

"It won't open! Spirits who've disobeyed humans they have contracts with; can't go back to the Spirit world! Loke cried trying to get her to stop. "You have to stop! You're starting to merge with the Spirit energy! Think of your sister, think of Sting and your friends and the guild! If you keep this up, you'll disappear with me and never see them again! Don't add to my sin!"

"I am thinking about them! You're my friend! You're part of the guild! So what sin!? If that's the rules in the Spirit world then I'll change it!"

Time seemed to stop as a portal opened and in a sudden flash the Spirit King appeared.

"What're you doing here?! Spirit King?!" Loke gawked.

"Old friend, we who pledge oaths to humans… We who bear keys, we are forbidden from killing. Though not directly, you did cause this indirectly, Leo. It is forbidden for you to return to the Spirit world."

"Hey wait a minute! Don't you think you're being unreasonable?" Lucy growled as she stood up.

"Just… just give it up already, Lucy!" Loke

"Old friend, that's the one rule I can't change."

"He's been suffering for three years! It was all for his friend! It was for Aries' sake, so it couldn't be helped!"

"What's more, my old friend's wish pains my heart, but…"

The wind blew around Lucy violently as she cut him off, her determination shining fiercely in her eyes. "This isn't about an old friend! This is about now! We're taking about a friend right in front of you, right now! Please listen, Hige-Oyaji! Can't you see this was just an unfortunate accident? I'm asking you, how is Loke at fault here? He was protecting a friend! I'll never see him as anything but innocent!" Lucy huffed.

"That's enough, Lucy! I don't need forgiveness! I want to atone for my sin! Disappearing… into oblivion is fine…"

"I won't let you do that! You didn't do anything wrong!" She released her magic once more and all the spirits she had a contract with appeared next to her. "It's not a sin! Caring about your nakama's feeling is not a sin!"

Her spirits disappeared and she collapsed breathing hard.

"Lucy!" Loke caught her and watched her with shock and in his eyes.

"M-my friends all feel the same way too. As a Celestial Spirit, you should understand Loke and Aries' feelings too!" she sighed.

"You almost bit off more than you could chew! It may have been for a brief moment, but you could have died!" Loke growled at her.

"If you would go this far for my old friend then maybe the rule is at fault."

Loke looked at the Spirit King shocked and Lucy smiled weakly.

"You committed a sin for your comrade Aries' sake, Leo. I'll try and save that radiant bond, I'll consider this case an 'exception'. Leo… I'll allow you to return to the Spirit world."

"You've got a benevolent side after all, Hige-Oyaji." Lucy grinned.

The Spirit King grinned back. "You were falsely accused. Thank the guidance of the stars."

Loke started to cry, "Please… wait… I…"

"Even after this, if you still feel compelled to atone for your sin, then I command you to become a pillar for your friend and live on. Those are the types of friends who have the most significance. There is much nobility in willing to lay it all on the line… To protect someone." The Spirit King disappeared back to the Spirit World and time began to move again.

"What'd I tell you?!" Lucy grinned at Loke.

Loke stared at her as tears of relief and happiness ran down his cheeks. He faded back into the Spirit realm. "Thank you, Lucy. I look forward to working with you… and being your backbone. Will you be alright going back home by yourself?"

"Yeah. My sister should be coming to help me soon. The feeling's mutual, my overgrown kitty." She smiled relieved and happy as his key appeared in her hand.

Lucy giggled softly and got up slowly facing the forest. "Man, I'm going to have hell to pay." She stumbled a bit but someone caught her. The scent of honeysuckle and cotton filled her nose.

"Oh crap…" Lucy mumbled.

"Nee-san we found you!" She heard Lacy say from behind the one who held her tightly.

She heard a low growl from the one who held her. "Lucy… Why is your magic so low? And why do I smell tears?"

Lucy looked up at an angry Sting and she smiled nervously trying to stay awake. "I saved him." She faintly heard Sting and Lacy yelling her name as she passed out.

~Chapter 12 End~

Life: Hey guys it's me sorry for the wait but I had work and school things to do. Here's chapter 12. I'll try to do next chapter today as well! I hoped you liked this. And please don't kill me for the Loke*Lucy fluff. This is a Sting*Lucy story, most definitely! Chapter 13 is called: Akane Resort! ;) It's the start of the Tower of Heaven arc and another of my o.c.'s. is briefly introduced in it as well. More o.c.'s will appear as they story progresses. But they won't take up the story! I promise!

As of March 5th, 2016, editing and revisions have been made


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! But I do own Lacy and Mizuki!

Enjoy!

Chapter 13: Akane Resort

"Sooo… you're a Celestial Spirit?!" Natsu asked as Loke stared at him.

"Yeah… that's pretty much it." Loke said inching away from Sting's glare. He had gotten a mouthful of angry curses and growls from the White dragon Slayer.

"Hey wait a minute! You're not a cow or a horse or anything like that!" Natsu gaped.

"Well you've seen Virgo before, she looks like a person, right?" Loke sighed.

"No… but she turns into a gorilla too"

"True…"

"Loke's the Lion Spirit." Lucy said drinking her milkshake with Sting right next to her. Ever since she woke up that morning, He hadn't let her out of his sight. He wasn't angry with her anymore because she helped Loke out. But he was more caring and concerned after seeing her faint in his arms. He was treating her like a fragile doll. It was endearing, but it also frustrating.

Lector, Happy, and Natsu looked at Loke. "Lion!"

"A lion?! That means a grown up cat, doesn't it?" Happy asked excitedly.

Lector face palmed but you could see the excitement in his eyes as well.

"That's right!" Loke grinned.

"No it doesn't!" Lucy said.

"That isn't what you said last night, princess." Loke smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

They all heard Sting's warning growl but ignored it.

"Uwah! Loke-kun is so cool!" Lacy squealed going into fangirl mode.

Natsu pouted as he watched the Ethereal Spirit mage fawn over someone else.

"Anyway, is it okay for you to just carry on as you've been doing until now?" Gray asked.

"I'm afraid those days are long over, now that Lucy's my owner. When Lucy's in trouble, I'll gallantly show up. After all, I am her knight in shining armor." Loke smirked and suddenly scooped Lucy up into his arms and away from Sting's side while he was distracted watching his brother trying to get Lacy's attention. "Speaking of which, Princess let's go talk about our plans for the future."

"Oooh Loke's gonna be in trouble~" Lacy and Happy grinned snickering as Sting looked over seeing Lucy in Loke's arms.

"Hey! Put me down, Loke!" Lucy yelped as she saw the anger in Sting's eyes.

Loke quickly handed some tickets over to Lucy and set her down as Sting stomped over glowering at Loke.

"Off limits, Loke." Sting growled.

"What're these for, kitty cat?" Lacy asked skipping up to her sister and looking at the tickets.

"Well you guys helped me out so in return, take these and have some fun."

"The beach! The beach!" Lacy and Lucy cheered hugging each other.

"Awesome!" Natsu grinned.

"I've never stayed at such a ritzy hotel." Gray smirked.

"Thanks Loke." Sting said his anger gone in an instant as he watched Lucy's happy face.

"I've already given one to Erza too. Have fun." Loke chimed going back to the Spirit world.

"Yay!" Happy and Lector grinned happily.

Erza walked by with a cart full of luggage and beach equipment. "Why are you guys just standing around? If you want to hitch a ride, fell free to hop on."

Natsu and Lacy simply hopped on while Sting face palmed and Lucy and Gray gawked at them.

-And So-

Lucy and Lacy skipped onto Red Beach in matching bikinis. Lucy's was white with a pink lotus flower print, Lacy's was white with a blue lotus flower print. Erza followed them clad in a black bikini with red roses printed on it. Gray, in blue swim trunks with frost print edges came after them. And finally Sting and Natsu were by the side of the Spirit Twins, casting death glares at any and every male to look their way. Sting wore plain white trunks with a golden dragon print on either side of the trunks legs. And Natsu wore black trunks with red flames on it.

They all spent the day doing various activities.

"Gray! Put on some clothes!" Lacy squealed giggling as Natsu quickly covered her eyes.

"Stop trying to blind Lace, frost breath!"

"Aw crap!" Gray cursed looking for his trunks.

When they blindfolded Lucy and gave her a stick to hit a watermelon, Natsu and Gray directed her towards a big guy wearing a speedo.

Natsu laughed as the big guy chased Lucy around.

Lacy went to her twins rescue and brought the guy some ice cream which led the man to believe she asked him out. To which Lacy said, "Speedo's freak me out!" And thus she deflated the man's ego as she and Lucy skipped away plotting their revenge.

Lucy later got even with Natsu when she pushed him onto a moving raft that Lacy piloted. Lucy laughed darkly hearing Natsu groan. And then she looked towards Gray and watched him run away from her fearfully.

Afterwards, Lacy and Lucy cheered on a volleyball game between Natsu and Erza versus Sting and Gray. The whole time Happy and Lector were fishing.

-Later… -

Lacy ran into Erza's room with Lucy following her. "Erza!"

"They've got a casino downstairs. Wanna check it out?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I'm not really fond of gambling." Erza said.

"Natsu, Gray, and Sting are already down there playing." Lacy commented.

Erza quickly requipped into a fancy black dress with no back. "This should work, right?"

"Yep!" Lacy grinned as the three females left to the casino.

: Sting:

Sting watched as his brother made a tantrum over by the roulettes and as Gray conversed with the girl from Phantom.

'That chick's been stalking him ever since she was released from the Rune Knight's custody.' He thought to himself while sipping on his drink.

A man with rough features approached Natsu. And a large bulking man walked towards Gray and Juvia.

Sting got up to help them feeling trouble but a girl around 16 or so, whose features were mostly hidden by her cloak but Sting could see that she had black hair from the strands that escaped her hood. He could also see dull electric blue eyes peering at him. The girl pushes him back into his seat and straddled him.

"Sting Eucliffe?" her soft voice whispered.

"H-hey, get off!" Sting growled.

"Where is Erza Scarlet?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Personal business." She said shocking him with her magic. The girl then looked up her eyes getting a small spark of interest before going back to a dull blue. "Sho found her, eh?" She then looked at Sting. "Sorry I must go."

"Wait who are you and what do you want with Erza?" Sting asked trying to get answers.

The girl merely smirked as blue lightning crackled around and she shocked him until he lost consciousness.

: Lucy:

Lucy and Lacy struggled against Millianna's kitten tubes.

"Super strong, right Er-chan?" Millianna purred.

"Millianna? You can use magic too?" Erza asked the brown haired brown eyed cat-like girl.

"Long time no see, Er-chan"

"What's the meaning of this? Lucy and Lacy are my nakama!"

"Nya nakama?"

"Weren't we your nakama, nee-san?" Sho asked.

"You know if you weren't so into bondage, you'd be totally dateable, Sho-san." Lacy said randomly.

Lucy hung her head sighing as a block-like man appeared materialized next to her and Lacy.

"You turned out to be quite the looker, Erza."

"Well, aren't you just dandy?" Lacy drawled.

"Wally?" Erza gasped.

Sho and Wally smirked at Lacy as a larger man appeared.

"No need to be so awestruck. Once that guy gets his mitts on you, anyone would be able to use magic right, Erza?"

"Simon?"

"Why are there so many men who like bondage?!" Lacy rolled up against Lucy.

"Lacy!" Lucy hushed her younger twin.

Simon nodded at Erza ignoring the Spirit Twins while Wally and Sho laughed at the twins. Erza watched as a petite cloaked figure walked up to them with Happy and Lector in her arms.

"Mi-chan, here are some souvenirs as promised." The cloaked figure said with a soft voice.

Millianna dropped Lucy and Lacy to the floor promptly forgetting them and accepted the two cats. "Nya neko-neko nya!"

Hearing the soft voice, Erza stared at the cloaked girl and watched as her blue eyes sparked and dulled. "M-Mizuki?" Erza asked.

The cloaked girl nodded as Simon patted her head and Mizuki's dull blue eyes relaxed and glazed over.

"Erza, who are these guys?" Lucy asked.

"Why's he calling you nee-san?!" Lacy asked slightly jealous.

"He's not really my brother. They're my former nakama." Erza began.

"Nakama… But I thought you'd been at Fairy Tail since you were a little kid!" Lucy mused.

"This… this was before that." Erza looked at her old friends. "What's the old gang doing here? Let Lucy and Lacy go."

"We came to bring you back." Wally said.

"Nya~"

"Let's go back, nee-san" Sho whimpered.

Wally pointed guns at Lucy and Lacy. "But if you do insist on being pig-headed about it…"

"Kya!" The twins screeched.

"Stop it! I'm begging you, please stop!" Erza cried.

Wally's arm disappeared and it shot Erza from behind.

"Erza!" Lucy and Lacy cried out.

Simon held Erza.

"It's just my sleep bullet." Wally

"Target acquired. Let us fall back." Simon grunted.

"Wait! Give her back!" Lacy yelled.

"Where are you taking her?!" Lucy growled squirming against the tubes.

Millianna purred and used her magic to make the tubes tighten even more. "Another five minutes, and you'll be cat food."

"Nee-san… you're finally coming back… back to the tower of heaven. I bet Jellal will be smiling ear to ear." Sho grinned.

They walked away with Erza in tow except for the smaller girl who Erza said was "Mizuki".

Mizuki looked at the twins with a blank look and turned away dropping a crumbled piece of paper discreetly. She ran to catch up to her friends and Erza.

"Erza!" Lucy and Lacy screamed as they cried from the tightening of the tubes.

~Chapter 13 end~

Life: hello guys, told you I'd have this up soon. It took me longer than I thought, but you won't have to wait too long for Chapter 14 either. Chapter 14 is called: Tower of Heaven!

Mizuki: why did you keep making my eyes dull?

Lacy: what happened to my Natsu-kun?!

Life: ladies, ladies all in good time. As of March 5th, 2016. Editing has been done.


	14. Chapter 14: Tower of Heaven

Chapter 14: Tower of Heaven!

: Lucy:

After Lucy and Lacy got free of Millianna's kitten tubes with the help of civilian and his knife, The Spirit Twins met up with the others and Juvia. Lucy had picked up the ball of paper that Mizuki had dropped and it revealed to be a map to the Tower of Heaven. Now they were all stuffed in a small boat with Sting and Natsu hanging over the side suffering from motion sickness.

"You sure we can trust this Mizuki chick?" Gray asked.

"Well she did leave us this map. That was kind." Lacy said while petting Natsu's hair.

"And… She looks… kinda familiar…" Sting groaned.

"Familiar how?" Lucy asked.

Sting grunted as Lucy rubbed his back. "Don't know… Just… does…"

Lacy spotted something in the distance. "Look! Look! A tower!"

"That must be the Tower of Heaven" Gray growled.

: Happy:

Happy opened his eyes looked around. Lector was asleep next to him.

"Cats! Lector wake up! There's cats everywhere!"

Lector opened his eyes and started freaking out. "What is this place?! Where's Sting-kun and Lucy-san?!"

Millianna landed in front of them without a sound. "Nya? How's it going?"

"How's it going?" Lector and Happy copied.

"Nya! They're talking cats!" Millianna mewled.

"Millia… Make it dandier." Wally said from behind her.

"Nya?"

"You!" Happy growled.

"They're not talking cats. They're talking, so that makes them cats." Wally said coolly.

"Now I get it!" Millianna purred.

"That makes absolutely no sense at all!" Happy and Lector gaped.

Lector growled as the hooded girl walked in. "Hey! Where's Sting-kun?!"

"And Natsu?!" Happy whined.

"The blonde lizard should high on cloud nine." The hooded girl droned.

"The pinky should be kissing asphalt right about now." Wally smirked.

"That won't be enough to kill the Dragon Duo!" Happy and Lector sneered.

"Wally! Millianna! Mizuki! Erza's escaped!" A big hulking man ran up to the three humans.

"Erza's here?" Happy

"Escape. That sure brings back memories, nya~" Millianna grinned.

"Simon, you gotta be dandier. There's no way she can escape from this tower." Wally said.

"Doesn't look like she's running away. She's going for Jellal." Simon explained.

Simon, Millianna, and Wally ran off leaving Happy and Lector with Mizuki.

"What's going on?" Happy asked watching the girl.

Mizuki's eyes seemed to dull underneath her hood and she went the opposite way that the others went.

"Should we follow her?" Happy asked.

"Well we can't stay here." Lector said flying after Mizuki.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered following Lector.

: Lucy:

Lucy surfaced from the water into the basement of the tower. Looking around her, she saw her comrades do the same and they then climbed out of the water.

"So this is the basement." Gray mused.

"Erza, Happy, and Lector are here somewhere." Lucy

"Who the hell are you guys?!" said an angry voice and a bunch of guards appeared above them.

"Aw crap!" Lacy said getting out her keys in sync with Lucy.

"We've come this far… We'll just have to fight them" Gray said.

"Right!" Juvia

"Who the hell are we?!" Natsu growled attacking with fiery fists.

"Don't ya know good fighters when you see them?!" Sting yelled knocking out some guards swiftly.

"We're from Fairy Tail, morons!" The Dragon Duo roared as the destroyed anything in their way.

"Open! Gate of the Crab! Cancer!" Lucy said flipping away from some guards.

Cancer, a tall dark skinned man with his red hair in cornrows whose ends were shaped like a crab's pincers, barreled through some of the guards leaving their heads shining from a freshly cut haircut. "Ebi~"

Lacy growled as a guard knocked her down with his shield. "You wanna play rough? Let's play rough!" Lacy bounced back up and kicked off of the guard's shield jumping high into the air. "Open! Gate of the Hellhound! Cerberus!" Lacy landed on the back of a huge 3-headed dog with razor sharp fangs and claws, flawing paws, and a long whip-like tail. "See the guys in metal with pointy things! Take'em down boy!"

Cerberus barked in response and roared charging and trampling the guards.

Juvia used Water Slicer on her enemies and Gray used his ice magic.

When all the guards were defeated, Lacy was cuddling one of Cerberus' heads. "Time to go boy" she grinned as he went back to the Spirit world.

A ladder came down.

"The door opened." Natsu

"They're telling us to come up?" Gray asked.

"What're we waiting for then?" Lacy climbed up the ladder with Lucy and the rest following her.

"Lace, you can't just charge in like that. You're starting to become like Natsu." Lucy grumbled hearing an "Oi!" from the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Party pooper." Lacy pouted.

"Someone opened this door remotely." Juvia observed.

"They're watching us…" Gray huffed.

"Well that's not creepy" Lucy sighed.

Gray looked over at Lucy and Lacy. "Where'd you get those clothes?!"

"From the Spirit World, obviously." Lacy giggled wearing a light yellow version of Lucy's green dress.

"We don't need men ogling at us in bikinis." Lucy shooting a pointed glare at Sting and Natsu so they knew her statement was for them. Sting and Natsu looked away embarrassed to be caught and pouted.

"There they are! The intruders"

"Man, these guys just don't know when to quit." Natsu growled

Before they could do anything, Erza appeared and slashed them down.

"Erza!" Gray grinned.

"Thank goodness you're safe!" Lucy and Lacy squealed.

"Wh-What're you guys doing here?" Erza asked.

"What do you mean? We'd be disgracing Fairy Tail if we just backed off and let them walk all over us!" Sting growled.

"And there's no way we're letting that square bastard and lightning bitch off easy!" Natsu hissed.

Erza observed them "Go back. You guys shouldn't be here"

"But Erza…" Lacy whimpered.

"They've got Happy and Lector here somewhere. We can't just go back!" Natsu yelled.

"Millianna…"

"Where are they?" Natsu and Sting asked.

"I… have no idea…" Erza sighed.

"Okay… got it!" Natsu grinned.

"What do you mean you got it?!" Gray gaped.

"Wait for me, Happy!" Natsu ran off quickly.

"Natsu!" Sting yelled.

"Baka! Running off on his own" Gray grumbled.

Sting made to follow him but Erza stopped him.

"Millianna won't hurt Happy and Lector. I'll bring Happy, Natsu, and Lector back." Erza said, "You guys, get away from here right now"

"We can't do that! We're not leaving without you!" Lucy retorted.

"This is my problem. I don't want you guys getting involved!"

"We're already involved." Gray

"The minute they attacked us, attacked Fairy Tail, we were involved." Lacy pouted.

"Erza, what the heck is going on?" Sting questioned his dark blue eyes filled with concern.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell us." Lucy sighed putting her hand on Sting's arm to calm him down.

"You said those guys were your friends before but we're your friends now. Erza-nee" Lacy smiled solemnly.

"We'll always be here for you" Lucy mused.

"You are our Nee-chan, our nakama" The twins said.

"G-go…" Erza choked out.

"Erza…" Lucy and Lacy whimpered tears forming in their eyes.

"This isn't like you, Erza. Why can't you just stop saying all this useless stuff and tell us 'follow me' like you always do?" Gray groaned.

"We'll help you out. Even you're allowed to be scared sometimes, you know." Sting said smirking.

Erza looked back at them with a tear shimmering in her left eye. "Sorry…" She wiped the tear away. "In this fight whether I win or lose… I'll disappear from this world no matter what"

"Wh-what?!" Lacy and Lucy cried out shocked.

"What are you saying?!" Gray

"This is an unavoidable future so… So while I'm still here, I'll tell you everything I know." And then Erza began her tale of her past. "I am going to fight Jellal" She bit her lip as the tears flowed down.

"Hold on Erza. That 'Zeref' you just mentioned is…" Gray faltered.

"Ah… he's called the most brutal and cruel dark mage I the history of magic." Erza explained.

"Like Lullaby" Lucy whispered.

"And I believe Deliora as well… " Erza "Zeref has the power to create these terrifying monsters with little effort."

"That's the Zeref Jellal plans to revive?" Lucy

"He sounds scary" Lacy mewled.

"I'm not sure what his motive is. According to Jel- my old nakama, when Zeref is revived, they would become rulers of 'Paradise'"

"When you put it that way, I really can't understand the actions of your old friends." Lacy said downtrodden.

"They said that you were a traitor. But the real traitor seems to be Jellal, right?" Lucy inquired.

"I don't know what Jellal has been filling their heads with since I escaped the Tower of Heaven. But I did abandon them for 8 whole years. I guess that's kind of a betrayal." Erza said sadly.

"But that was because Jellal threatened you with your friends' lives! You couldn't get close! How could those guys blame-"

"That's enough Lucy. If I can just take care of Jellal, it'll be over." Erza said determination filling her eyes.

They heard footsteps and turned to see Sho.

"Nee-san, those words... what did you mean by them?"

"Sho…"

"All that nonsense you just said, are you just trying to pry sympathy from your friends? Don't joke around! The truth is nothing like that! 8 years ago, weren't you the one who bombed the ship everyone was on and then ran off by yourself?! If Jellal hadn't discovered your betrayal we would have been blown to bits! Jellal told everyone! This is the fate of those who cannot handle the proper form of 'magic'. You went mad with your new power and gave up everything to do with us!" Sho yelled.

Slap!

Everyone watched wide eyed as Lacy slapped Sho with fury and sadness in her dark eyes. "You're a baka! Does that sound like Erza-nee?! I refuse to ever believe that she could ever betray her nakama!"

"Jellal told you she went mad? Does she look crazy to you?" Gray smirked.

"You, you fools don't understand anything! You don't know a thing about us! I was saved thanks to Jellal! We built this tower for the last 8 years! For Jellal!" Sho panted, "All this has been a lie? If nee-san is right, then everything Jellal said was a lie?"

Simon walked up to them gaining their attention. "That's right, Sho"

"Teme." Gray growled.

"Hold on, Gray-sama." Juvia said holding Gray back. "That time before, he knew that was only an ice dummy, but he attacked it anyway."

"What!" Gray

"No way, a dark mage wouldn't have detected something like that. Confirming this is one of the reason's Juvia came along."

"No wonder you're one of Phantom's Element 4." Simon said, "I didn't plan on killing you then. In order to fool Sho and the others I was just going to knock you out. With the ice I was able to make your death seem a little more realistic."

"You were just trying to trick us?" Sho asked.

"You, Wally, Millianna, everyone had been played by Jellal." Simon sighed, "Mizuki and I waited for the right time, and pretended to believe him."

"Simon, you..." Erza faltered not finding the right words to say.

"Wait so the girl who practically raped and shocked me is actually on our side?!" Sting twitched.

Lucy looked at the White Dragon Slayer with a raised eyebrow, "Stingy-bee say what now?"

"Ooh Sting's in trouble~" Lacy crooned giggling darkly.

"But why would Mizuki help out all this time? She always saw Jellal as her older brother…" Erza asked confused and with pain laced into her voice.

Simon chuckled, "Don't you remember the saying she used to rant about non-stop? She and Rob-jii-san did say it a lot."

Erza frowned as she started thinking.

"Mizu used to say 'Do what you think is right. That's the way Fairy Tail does it!' Remember? She'd say her Jii-chan's guild followed their hearts. And well we did. And now we can put an end to all this with you guys on our side." Simon grinned hugging Erza.

"So Mizuki is or was from Fairy Tail?" Lacy asked.

"We can discuss it later. With our combined strength we can fight Jellal but first we have to stop the Salamander and Raijin's impending clash. We'll need their help. Salamander Natsu and Raijin Mizuki."

"Can't you use your thought transmission magic?" Sho

"It's being blocked." Simon

"You're being thought-blocked? Does it hurt?" Lacy commented.

"Lacy!" Lucy gasped. "I swear you have no filter."

"I can lead the way to my brother" Sting smirked calming Lucy down.

Soon after they started moving, mouths appeared on all the surfaces a man's voice sounded throughout the tower.

"Welcome everyone. Welcome to the Tower of Paradise."

~Chapter 14 End~

Life: hello everyone here's your update as promised. Chapter 15: Trinity Raven! will be up maybe tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed this so please read and review!

March 5th, 2016: edited and revised. Enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but I do own Mizuki and Lacy.

Chapter 15: Trinity Raven!

"So, his words are transmitted through the walls?" Lacy asked grossed out. "Those lips need some serious moisturizer."

"I am Jellal, the one who controls this towers. All the pieces on both sides have been placed. It's about time to begin the Paradise Game. The rules are simple. I will use Erza as my sacrifice in a ceremony that will resurrect Zeref. That is to say, that if I open the gates of paradise, then I win. If, you are able to prevent this then you are the winners. But to make this more interesting, I have 3 players here. You must get past them to reach me. Thus this is a 10-on-3 battle. Lastly, there is a special rule in play. The magic council might attack this place using the Square Satellite. It is a destructive magic called 'Etherion' capable of annihilating everything. It is unknown how much time remains, but when Etherion hits, everyone here will die, and there will be no winner. Hence, game over."

"N-Nee-san I don't want to die!" Lacy cried holding Lucy.

"Etherion… From the council… That's… That's impossible! Because…" Erza was interrupted as Sho sealed her into a card and took off.

"Erza!" Gray

"Sho what're you doing?!" Simon asked frantically.

"That's all. Enjoy the game." Jellal

"We have to split up. Sting, Gray, and I will find Natsu and Mizuki. And the girls will look for Sho and Erza." Simon said.

Sting looked at Lucy and Lacy, his sharp blue eyes staring deep into Lucy's chocolate ones. "You stay safe, you hear me? Both of you, Natsu would kill me if something were to happen to Lacy."

"Loud and clear, Stingy-bee~" Lucy smirked winking at him "Try not to get raped, okay?" She laughed running off with Lacy and Juvia.

Sting chuckled and left with Simon and Gray in a different direction.

: Natsu:

Natsu chased after the black haired girl. While they had been running her hood had fallen off.

"Get back here and tell me where Happy and Lector are!" Natsu yelled.

The girl, he faintly remembered her name to be 'Mizuki', led him down another hallway and ducked through a doorway.

Natsu followed inside and Happy and Lector. "Happy! Lector!"

"Natsu!" the cats flew to him and hugged him.

Mizuki smiled softly as the sight in front of her eyes.

"Thank you, Mizuki-chan for bringing Natsu to us. The others are sure to follow." Happy grinned.

"No problem. It's the least I could do. Now please excuse me." Mizuki nodded and turned into lightning leaving the room before they can blink.

"Now, to find Jellal and take him out." Natsu grinned as Happy flew out of the tower with Lector following and up to the top floor but before he could remotely get close he saw a big owl-man with a jetpack barreling into them and they crashed through the walls.

"Salamander/Natsu/Flame-brain!"

Natsu looked up rubbing his head and saw Simon, Sting, and Gray, but now no girls. "Oi, where's Lacy?!"

"We'll tell ya when we beat this freak." Sting growled.

"I'm all fired up then" Natsu smirked.

"Can't let you break the rules. The warrior of justice is here. Whoo, Whoo." Said the owl-man.

"Tch. This guy's a loon." Gray commented.

"I thought he was an owl." Natsu said curiously.

Sting face palmed while Simon just stared.

"Where's Mizuki?" Simon asked concern filling his voice.

"Who?" Natsu questioned.

"That girl in a cloak." Sting said.

"Who practically robbed Sting off his precious purity?" Gray smirked.

"Oi!' Sting growled.

"Mizuki-chan left in a bolt of lightning just before you arrived." Lector commented.

"Salamander, White Dragon, Gray Fullbuster. Your crimes are quite infamous in our order. Today, the warriors of justice will carry out your punishment." Owl-man said.

"Who is he?" Natsu asked.

"The Assassin Guild Death's Head Caucus. They don't do missions, only assassinations. Among them is a group of three called 'Trinity Raven'." Simon explained horrified.

"Whoo, Whoo. I simply punish evildoers."

"These guys are cold-blooded, professional killers!" Simon gaped.

All three males from Fairy Tail turned their glaring eyes at the owl-man.

"A guild is a collective to share dreams and hopes. Not for you to do such a horrible thing." Natsu snarled as his fists light up.

"It pisses us off just that a job like that even exists… and it pisses me off that there are people that give them work." Sting growled a white aura appearing around him.

"And you have the gall to call it a guild. Well let us show you what a real guild is like!" Gray yelled as the air surrounding him grew colder by the second.

Owl-man rushes at them with his jetpack.

: Lucy:

Lucy looked everywhere and groaned. "First we lose Natsu! Then we split up! And not only do we have to find Sho and Erza, but we have to find Lacy as well! How the hell did we get separated?! She was right behind us!"

Juvia looked at Lucy. "Juvia thinks it's because Love Rival is incompetent."

"Why can't we just get along?" Lucy huffed.

**_Skree! Skree!_**

"What is that noise?! It's so loud!" Lucy covered her ears.

"Juvia thinks it's rather good, actually."

"Lacy would agree with you." Lucy groaned.

A man with long black hair, and crazy black eyes, a hooked nose, and tights on with no shirt revealing his "Skeletons" tattoo on his chest appeared. "Heyya!" He strummed the guitar in his hands making more of the screeching noise. "This is my concert of hell! And you two are my lovely groupies!"

"Groupies? I am no one's groupie!" Lucy growled.

"Is this one of Jellal's three warriors?" Juvia questioned.

"Assassin's Guild Death's Head Caucus! Heyya! Hey! I'm a member of Trinity Raven! They call me Vidaldus Taka! But you can call me Taka-sama! You'll be screaming it soon enough!" His hair flew everywhere aiming towards them. "Rock on!"

Lucy screeched avoiding the greasy black tendrils. Whilst said tendrils passed straight through Juvia's water body.

"That… looks so wrong." Lucy mumbled.

"That's a sweet little body you've got there!"

"Juvia's body is made out of water. Shin, Shin to."

"Good luck, Juvia!" Lucy ducked behind a pillar.

"No attacks can harm Juvia's body." Juvia's arm shot out. "Water Lock!"

Vidaldus was then trapped within a sphere of water.

"His bark was worse than his bite"

"Wow, that's an Element 4 for you!" Lucy cheered.

Vidaldus stepped out of the sphere of water as his hair soaked up the water.

"Wh-what?!" Juvia gasped.

"He's just creepy!" Lucy yelled holding herself.

"A bit of water's just the thing when your hair's messed up. You shouldn't shampoo in the morning, the hair won't like it." Vidaldus sneered.

"What about your face? How do I scrub that leer out of my brain?" Lucy grumbled.

"How did you eliminate the Water Lock?!" Juvia growled.

"My hair has the power to absorb any liquid. Though I'm not wiping up any or alcohol, okay? It'd be bad for the hair."

Lucy sighed as she stood by Juvia's side ready to fight.

: Lacy:

Lacy wrapped her whip around a woman's wrist making her drop her sword. "Now, Erza-nee!"

Erza nodded and charged forward slashing at her opponent. The pink haired woman fell defeated and Sho cheered.

"Lacy-san and Nee-san are a great team!"

"I couldn't have done it without Lacy." Erza said smiling at the younger twin.

"U-um, I only lent a small amount of help. I didn't do too much." Lacy blushed.

"Lacy, do me a favor and get Sho out of the tower."

"But nee-san…"

"Yes Erza-nee!" Lacy grinned helping Sho up.

"Thank you, Lacy" Erza left to confront Jellal.

"Ne Erza-nee! Show him why he shouldn't mess with mages of Fairy Tail!" Lacy cheered with a bright grin as she and Sho walked the other way.

: Jellal:

Jellal smirked cruelly as his former pawn slumped to the ground on her knees from his attack. He winced from the broken ribs and really couldn't feel his arm or leg from the electrical currents coursing through him. Although that didn't stop him from gloating at her failure to kill him.

"I expected better from my best puppet. Is that all you got, Mizuki Dreyar?!" He cackled.

~Chapter 15 End~

Life: Mwhahahah! Making a cliffhanger was fun! Well Mizuki's identity was revealed and her past will come out soon enough! Next Chapter is called: Prayers. I'll update the next chapter tonight or tomorrow. Read, Review and give me suggestions! Oooh I can't wait for Chapter 16! Natsu, Mizuki, and Erza versus Jellal! *giggles darkly* Bye!

As of March 5th, 2016, this chapter has been edited and revised


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note/disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but I do own Lacy and Mizuki!

Chapter 16: Prayers!

"Meteor!"

"Thunder Shield!"

Jellal flew around Mizuki's shield and collided into her sending her flying.

"You can't beat me, Mi-Zu-Ki~"

"Urusai, Teme! A Fairy Tail mage never gives up! We give our all for our nakama! I'll stop you even if it kills me!" Thunder was charged into her fist. "Kaminari Ken*!" She aimed at him and instead hit the ground creating a big hole since he had evaded her attack. "Dammit!"

Jellal looked to his left and smirked. "Nice of you to join us Erza."

"Jellal, what exactly are you planning?"

Jellal sneered dodging another of Mizuki's enraged attacks and drives his fist into her abdomen. "What do you mean?"

Erza rushed to Mizuki's side and helped her up.

"Lacrima… the tower is… a lacrima." Mizuki panted clutching her abdomen.

Jellal launched a barrage of attacks on them making the red head and brunette separate. "Don't ruin the surprise, Mizu"

"Silence, ghost-boy" Mizuki snarled as she and Erza attacked him.

"One minute~" Jellal taunted them.

Erza pinned Jellal down as the room grew brighter. Mizuki gazed upward and collapsed to her knees horror-struck and she faintly heard Natsu's voice calling out for Erza.

In a flash, the thunderous sound hit as the sacred light of Etherion shone down upon the tower. Then the dust gradually cleared and in place of where the tower once stood was a giant pillar of lacrima.

Jellal started cackling like the insane ruler he made himself out to be. "Thanks to Etherion and those council idiots, I have succeeded in gathering the necessary amount of magical energy needed in completing the R-system!"

Erza stood up shaking in anger. "H-how?!"

Siegrain passed by Erza, his hand on her shoulder, and walked up to Jellal smirking.

"What're you doing here?!" Erza growled.

"Think back to the first time we ever met, Erza. You and Makarov came to present me with a written apology. But you mistook me for Jellal at once. Well, we do have the same face, so I can hardly blame you. I finally managed to calm you down by telling you that I was his twin brother. But I don't think you ever truly lost your hostility towards me." Siegrain.

Erza began to retort and yell furiously as Mizuki concentrated her magic.

"Puppet, what're you doing?" Jellal grinned evilly as he and Siegrain merged. "Grand Chariot!"

Black markings appeared over Erza rendering her unable to move as the Grand Chariot spell hit the younger girl with full force. "Mizuki!"

When the dust cleared, Mizuki wasn't there and the spot where she stood was smoking with ash.

Erza stared horrified as Jellal walked to the bound red head. "You killed her…"

"All that's left is the sacrifice, and then Zeref will be reborn. I'm afraid I don't have time left to play around with you any longer, Erza. I will proceed to fuse your body with the lacrima along with the magical energy it has absorbed. Your body will be broken down and reconstructed as Zeref's new body." Jellal watched smirking as Erza's body was pulled into the lacrima. "I loved you once, Erza."

"Shit! Shit! Argh!" Erza growled trying to escape.

"That hurt, you bastard!" Mizuki landed on Jellal kicking him in the face as Natsu pulled Erza out of the lacrima. "You" She punched him. "Won't" He ducked her kicks and delivered one of his own. "Win! Thunder Titan's Howl!" Roaring blue thunder erupted from Mizuki's mouth striking Jellal directly and sent him flying.

"There we are." Natsu grinned looking at Jellal while Mizuki panted. "Erza is a mage of Fairy Tail. You can't have her."

"Natsu… Mizuki… how?" Erza asked confused.

"Salamander here was able to make the floor give way underneath me just as Jellal's spell was going to hit. Its full force didn't hit me but it did rough me up a bit." Mizuki smirked.

Natsu returned the cocky smirk. "You own me, titan girl."

"Yeah, whatever."

Natsu turned to Erza and scowls. "What do you think you're doing, Erza? We've gotta head back home and do our next job! How else are Lacy and Lucy gonna pay their rent?!"

"My body won't move…" Erza said.

"Oh really?" Natsu grinned evilly and started to tickle her as Mizuki kept a close eye on Jellal. "You need to stop getting yourself in trouble all the time! You asked for this!"

Once he was done and Erza caught her breath she turned her serious eyes to the Dragon Slayer and Thunder Titan. "Natsu, take Mizuki and get out of here."

"Hell no! Erza-nee if you think I'm just gonna let you sacrifice yourself to save Jellal, then you got another thing coming. You still think Jel-nii is buried deep inside but you weren't here for these past 8 years! You didn't watch as he became a tyrant and killed anyone who disobeyed him." Mizuki teared up holding herself. "He brainwashed us, he tried to brainwash me and Simon and even forced us to kill others, even children!" Her body shook in despair and anger. "No one's dying today! I'll make sure of that! Telling me and Natsu to retreat, those are the words of a coward." Mizuki turned her electric blue eyes to Natsu and Erza, determination shining fiercely in them. "You bear the mark of Fairy Tail, don't you? Fairy Tail mages never give up!"

Natsu looked at Mizuki and grinned ferally. "After this, we definitely have to fight, titan girl. Spoken like a true Fairy Tail mage!" He got up and stood next to Mizuki prepared to fight.

Jellal stood up tearing off his tattered cloak. "Very interesting… Why don't you both show me then… Just what the Fire Dragon and Thunder Titan can do?"

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Thunder Strike!"

Jellal dodged both attacks quickly but he didn't account for the impacts from a fiery knee and electrically charged fist.

Mizuki jumped back as Natsu unleashed a full out assault of fiery hot attacks on Jellal while she charged her magic to her hands.

: Lucy:

Lucy groaned softly and opened her eyes slowly and looked up noticing the lacrima tower. She felt a familiar warmth wrapped around her and noticed the scent of honeysuckle and cotton. She turned her gaze toward Sting feeling him hold her closer.

She gave him a confused look with a silent question to which he replied, "Making sure I don't lose you again." His smile was weak and she could tell that he was fighting off his motion sickness with all his strength to try and be strong for her.

Lucy nodded at him and smiled thankfully.

Looking around, she saw Sho holding a distraught Lacy whose arms were curled around Happy. Wally and Millianna stared up at the lacrima tower in worry. Juvia was torn between watching Gray and looking at the tower. Gray kept his eye on Sho. And… she couldn't see Lector anywhere.

"No need to worry, Lucy-san." A voice said. Lucy looked down and there he was, curled up in her arms cuddling her chest. Lector.

"It's Natsu and Erza. Nothing can stop them." Sting whispered into her ear.

Lucy nodded and sent a reassuring smile to Lacy. "Everything will be fine"

Lacy smiled at Lucy and they all watched as a piece of the tower was blown away.

: Natsu:

When the dust cleared, Natsu and Mizuki were face down on the floor.

"That magic is comparable to an actual meteor. I'm impressed that you're both still in one piece. On the other hand, it looks like I went a little too far. Further damage to the R-system would be troublesome. The magic is already starting to leak out. We'll have to hurry…" Jellal looked at Erza. "Right, Erza?"

Crunching was heard as a pebble landed near Jellal. "What the…?"

He turned to see Natsu throwing small chunks of lacrima at him while swallowing what he could only assume to be the lacrima itself. Looking over at Mizuki, Jellal saw her eating some of it as well.

"You insolent flies! Die, both of you! Fall into the darkness!" Jellal raised his arms up as the shadow went to him. "Titan Slayer! Dragon Slayer!"

Erza appeared in front of Natsu and Mizuki. "Are you going to kill me?' She looked back at the slayers seeing them groan from eating the lacrima. Erza looked back at Jellal sternly. "Zeref's revival requires a sacrificial body, right?"

"That's true… the conditions roughly require the body of a mage on par with one of the Seiten Daimadou*. But at this point, it makes no difference with or without you." A big black ball of dark magic appeared above his head. "The three of you will be smashed to bits!"

"Erza-nee move!" Mizuki growled.

"Don't worry I'll protect you both this time." Erza said.

"No!" Natsu

"Tentai Mahou Altairis*!" The black ball grew bigger and Jellal flung it at them.

It grew closer but just before it hit them, Simon came from out of nowhere and took the hit.

"Simon-nii!" Mizuki cried.

"Simon!" Erza gasped.

"Er…Za… Mi…Zu…Ki…" Simon fell with a thud.

"This little bug was still crawling around?" Jellal sneered.

Mizuki turned her fiercest glare onto Jellal while Erza tended to Simon.

"Oh good… I was wondering when I could be of help."

"Don't speak, Simon! Save your breath!" Erza sobbed.

"Erza, make sure Mizuki makes it back to Fairy Tail… to see her family… Mizuki, keep Erza happy… Take care… Erza… Mizuki…" Simon faltered taking his last breath.

"No!" Erza cried.

Mizuki roared in despair as blue roaring thunder crackled around her. "You'll pay!"

"Pathetic! How utterly foolish! Now that's what I call dying in vain!" Jellal cackled ignoring the angry glares from Natsu, Mizuki, and Erza. "The situation hasn't changed a bit! No one can leave this tower alive!"

"You're damn right! But you aren't leaving here alive! So shut your trap!" Mizuki growled and looked at Natsu. "I don't have much left in me, but I know you can stop him. I have enough for just one more spell. It's up to you after that, Salamander."

Natsu nodded panting as he became cloaked in flames and scales lined his skin. "I'm fired up."

Mizuki charged up her magic and her hair flew around her as the wind picked up. Thunder cloaked her hands as she pulled them wide away on opposite ends of her body. "Thunder Titan's Sacred Art: Blasting Fairies!" She clapped her hands together creating a booming sound as crackles of thunder erupts from her hands. The thunder turned into small fairy-like lasers aiming straight for Jellal rendering him unable to move. "Now Natsu!"

Natsu nodded as his fire formed the shape of a dragon. He shot towards Jellal kicking him in the chin and then appeared above him and smashed him into the floor. "It's all because of you! You made Erza cry! And you kept Mizuki away from her family and nakama!" The force of his punch made them go through several floors. "I made a promise… I made a promise!"

"Oh… shut up!" Jellal forced his body to move and used Meteor to kick Natsu away. He then went back up to the floor where Mizuki, Erza, and Simon were. "You can never match my speed!"

Natsu roared kicking off of a piece of lacrima and drilled his fist into Jellal's gut as they sped past Mizuki, Erza, and Simon.

Jellal started protesting as his body descended through the air. "I cannot be defeated! I will create a land of freedom! Zeref called to me softly, through the pain and the fear! He asked me if I wanted true freedom! That's right… I am the only one who can sense Zeref's presence! I am the chosen one! Together with Zeref, I will create a nation of true freedom!"

"Like hell you can do that by stealing people's freedom!" Natsu snarled.

Jellal stood creating a magic seal that glowed ominously.

"Abyss Break?!" Erza growled.

"Are you trying to take down the whole tower?!" Mizuki whispered furiously.

"Just give me another 8 years… no, this time I'll build it in 5 years… Zeref... Just wait a little longer." Jellal said with a creepy smile.

The magic seal broke when Jellal faltered from his wounds. Natsu kicked off the floor with his arms spread out covered in flames.

"You're never gonna find freedom! There's no freedom for a guy tied down by some stupid ghost!" Natsu struck at Jellal furiously. "Release yourself from this, Jellal."

Jellal collided into the lacrima tower and was sprawled in the rubble unable to move. Natsu huffed panting and looked back at Erza and Mizuki. He grinned as he collapsed completely spent. Erza then looked over at Mizuki.

"Go ahead. I'll take care of Simon-nii" Mizuki said sadly.

Erza nodded and ran to Natsu helping him up. "You're absolutely incredible. You really are."

**_RUMBLE…_**

Mizuki looked up as the tower started to shake, crumble and break, weakened by the recently ended battle.

"Mizuki! Simon!"

"Ne. Don't worry. I've got him." Mizuki said as she struggled to lift Simon's weight in her weakened state.

"Mizu, you can't carry him!" Erza yelled.

"I'm not leaving him behind!" Mizuki cried tears coming out of her bright blue eyes. "I can't leave my family! Not again!"

"You'll die if you stay!" Erza pleaded.

"I don't care!" Mizuki wailed. "Family doesn't get left behind!"

"Then think of how Master and Laxus would feel if I told them that we'd found you only to go through the pain from losing you again! Simon would want you to live and return to them!" Erza yelled her voice becoming desperate to get the black-haired girl to come with them.

Mizuki opened her mouth to argue back when she looked into Erza's eyes and saw the grief, anguish, and determination. Mizuki sighed and gently lay Simon down. She got up and helped Erza to carry Natsu's weight and they flew through the tower to escape.

Mizuki looked up her sharp ears hearing a giant pillar of lacrima descending upon them rapidly. Summoning the last bit of her strength she used her thunder magic to propel the three of them out of the tower. Her vision started to fade as gravity dragged them into the sea.

"Mizuki!"

"Erza! Natsu!"

The voices faded and she black out as she plunged into the cold water.

: Lacy:

"Mizuki!"

"Erza! Natsu!" Lacy cried out struggling in Sho's arms.

Time seemed to stop in her eyes as Sting, Juvia, and Gray dived into the water to get them.

~Chapter 16 End~

Life: And there! Finally I finished this chapter and nearly the end of the Tower of Heaven Arc! I bet you can guess which arc is next. I'm excited for it. Yay~ Anyways, sorry it's later than I intended. I got new classes and it was crazy handling three classes with a full work week and my cousins wedding was today. I'll update as soon as I can!

Life: As of March 6th, 2016, This chapter has been edited and revised.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: I do not own Fairy Tail! I do own Lacy and Mizuki!

Enjoy!

Chapter 17: A Fond Farewell!

~Akane Resort, 3 days later~

Lacy poked at Natsu's cheek giggling.

"Lacy, stop that" Lucy said.

"Ne, Lucy-nee is so mean!"

"Am not!"

"He won't wake up from Lacy poking him. He's been out for three days." Sting murmured.

"So has she." Gray said looking across the room at Mizuki.

"Let them rest." Erza mused.

"They ate the Etherion, ne? Monsters both of them." Sting scowled.

"And we aren't?" Erza asked.

"I suppose so." Lucy laughed nervously.

"So she's Master's granddaughter?" Lacy asked leaning over Mizuki.

"Yes, she was 4 years old when she was sold to the R-system, which was the former Tower of Heaven before Jellal took over."

"Monsters~" Lacy sing-songed.

"But what kind of moron goes around eating poison?" Gray sighed.

Natsu's ear twitched and he roared waking up. "What'd you say, Gray?!"

"He woke up!" Happy cheered.

"You have a healthy diet." Gray commented quickly.

A groan was heard from across the room. "How's a girl supposed to sleep with bickering men that seem to be on their monthly curse all the time and a blonde girl practically straddling me?"

"Lacy!" Lucy pulled Lacy off of Mizuki and apologized to her.

"Mizuki, you're awake" Erza said smiling in relief.

Mizuki sat up and looked around. "Where are Sho, Wally, and Millianna?"

"They're shopping." Lucy replied.

"Oh okay." Mizuki's eyes dulled and tears started spilling out. "Simon-nii…" She curled into a ball crying.

Lucy and Lacy pushed the boys out quickly and said, "She needs some girl time. We'll find you later."

Erza held Mizuki tightly while the Spirit Twins did anything they could to cheer up the formerly missing Dreyar girl.

-And then-

"Um. I'm really sorry, Erza" Wally said.

"Gomen-ne, Er-chan." Millianna mewled.

"Oh no… I'm the one who didn't manage to do anything for 8 whole years. I should apologize to you." Erza said.

"Yeah, but you were threatened by Jellal. You had to stay away from us, to protect us from him!" Sho retorted.

"I can't just fall back on excuses like that at this point. If only I had managed to do something sooner, then Simon…"

"Simon was a true man. I mean… I mean… C'mon… He always wanted to protect you… That guy, he…"

"Wally!" Millianna scolded.

"I know exactly how he felt… I understand how all of you must have felt…" Erza said.

"Love makes us do crazy things. Isn't that right, Erza-nee?" Mizuki mused from up on the tree branch that she laid on.

"Yes, yet we have no choice but to move forward into the future Simon left for us." Erza smiled gently.

"Yeah…" Sho sighed.

"it's really sad and all… But Simon will always be here with all of us." Millianna purred.

"I've gotta believe that. Or I just couldn't go on… Damn it all. I mean, what was all of it for?" Wally sighed.

"We must turn the past into the future and walk onwards. And the step we take today will be the step that takes us on to tomorrow." Erza said.

Mizuki grinned maniacally and started to sing a song softly trying to cheer her friends up. She started to dance on the tree branches and looked down at her friends with love and hope in her electric blue eyes. ((A/N: Life doesn't own the song "Tomorrow" from Annie))

_"The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
Bet your bottom dollar  
That tomorrow  
There'll be sun!_

_Just thinkin' about  
Tomorrow  
Clears away the cobwebs,  
And the sorrow  
'Til there's none!_

_When I'm stuck in a day  
That's gray,  
And lonely,  
I just stick out my chin  
And Grin,  
And Say,  
Oh_

_The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
So ya gotta hang on  
'Til tomorrow  
Come what may_

_Tomorrow!  
Tomorrow!  
I love ya  
Tomorrow!_

_You're always  
A day  
A way!_

_Tomorrow!  
Tomorrow!  
I love ya  
Tomorrow!_

_You're always  
A day  
A way!"_

The group of childhood friends burst into laughter as their spirits were lifted from the strange antics of the younger girl.

"The step we take today then" Wally grinned.

"What are we all going to do from now on?" Millianna asked.

"Well, I know what I'll do. I'm gonna pay my oh so wonderful dad a little blast from the past reunion." Mizuki said smirking darkly sarcasm and an untold desire for pain laced in her voice.

"And you're all welcome to come to Fairy Tail if you have nowhere to go." Erza said to Wally, Millianna, and Sho.

"Fairy Tail?!" Wally gasped.

"Nya?! Us, go there?" Millianna mewled.

"It may not be the same as the freedom that you guys have been searching for all this time… but freedom is one thing you can definitely find at Fairy Tail. I think you'd like it there." Erza said.

"You know; it might be fun." Sho said.

"It's the most upbeat guild in the world!" Millianna laughed.

"Besides, I'd love to be able to stay with you guys forever" Erza smiled.

"It would be just dandy" Mizuki grinned stealing Wally's lines.

Sho stared at Erza and looked down while Wally chased Mizuki around calling her a line thief.

"Now then… let's head back. I've got to introduce you all properly to my team." Erza said, "And this time don't straddle them."

Mizuki grinned innocently, "It's kinda my thing. And he was hot."

"Sting's main focus is Lucy. It seems that Dragon Slayers mate for life and his instincts directed him to her from the moment they first met." Erza explained.

"Love at first sight, nya~" Millianna purred.

"Can't blame a girl for trying." Mizuki smiled.

"You can introduce me as the world's dandiest man!" Wally laughed.

"I want to be friends with Happy and Lector!" Millianna mewled excited.

-And So…-

"Lucy!" Erza yelled barging into Lucy's hotel room.

Lucy paused in writing in her diary and looked up surprised. "Yeah?"

"Have you see Sho and the others?"

"No, I haven't…"

"They were supposed to be staying at the same hotel as us, but I can't seem to find them anywhere."

"Even after we said we check out together tomorrow and head to the guild together?" Lucy asked getting up. "D-don't tell me they all just ran off without saying goodbye!" She closed her diary. "We've got to go after them! What could've happened? There's no reason for you to be apart anymore."

Erza turned around. "Tell the boys to get some 'fireworks' ready."

"What?! Fireworks?!" Lucy questioned.

-Therefore…-

Mizuki snickered as Erza caught Millianna, Sho, and Wally about to leave in a boat.

"Busted!" Mizuki grinned.

"If… If you're going to stop us, don't bother! We've made this decision, and we're not turning back…" Wally said.

"We lived our wholes lives inside that tower… Now we're trying to take our first steps into the outside world. Sure, there are tons of things we don't know, things we're worried about. But we want to see the outside world with our own eyes. We don't want to keep relying on other people, all our lives. And we don't want to live for anyone else's sake either. We want to live out our lives for ourselves to seek out the things that we really want to do! That's the freedom we've been looking for!" Sho said determination shining in his eyes.

"With a powerful will like that, you should be able to accomplish anything. I'm relieved." Erza began as Mizuki stood next to her. "However… I have three rules that I am obligated to tell anybody leaving Fairy Tail. So you'd better listen up."

"Wait… leaving? But we never even joined." Wally complained.

"One! You must never reveal any sensitive information about Fairy Tail to outsiders, as long as you live! Two, you must never use the client you met through the guild to achieve personal gain!" Erza

"We don't know any 'sensitive information' or anything about the guild." Wally

"What's a client, nya?" Millianna

"Nee-san…" Sho

"Three! Though our paths may differ… You must always live out your lives with all your might!" Erza sniffled tearing up. "Never in your lives should you forget the friends you held dear!"

Sho, Millianna, and Wally were smiling and crying.

"Let the Fairy Tail sendoff party… begin!" Erza raised her spear.

Natsu, Sting, and Gray appeared and grinned.

"You guys! See you again sometime!" Natsu cheered sending up balls of fire which exploded in the sky in the shape of flowers.

"Let them burst into our hearts! The sparks of life!" Sting sent up sparkling balls of light which crackled and shimmered.

"Don't forget the ice as well!" Gray smirked sending up frozen stars and diamonds.

Lucy and Lacy looked at each other and smiled holding up their gold, silver, onyx, and marble((A/N: marble is white. And onyx is black. So I'm simply referring to their colors.)) keys. They sent up hearts, spades, clubs, cats and guns into the sky. "Stay dandy!"

Mizuki lifted her finger up sending up a small spark of thunder high into the sky, the spark began to grow and spread till it made the words, 'Fairy Tail'.

"To tell the truth, I would honestly like to stay with you guys forever." Erza said. "However… if that would mean I was holding you back. Then I just wish you well on your journey."

"That's not it all, Er-chan." Millianna cried.

"If we were around, we'd just bring back all those horrible memories for you!" Wally said.

"Hush now! I grew up with you guys and not all of it was that bad. You are our family and nakama!" Mizuki growled.

"Mo matter where you may be. We will never forget any of you. And besides, those painful memories are what can help us make it to tomorrow and become stronger. That goes for everyone. Every single human being has that power within them. Let your past make you stronger." Erza proclaimed.

"Walk tall. As we, too, will keep walking tall, ever onwards. As long as you don't forget this day, we will meet again." Mizuki grinned.

"Farewell" Mizuki and Erza smiled softly.

"You too, Nee-san, Mizu" Sho said.

"Bye-bye, Er-chan, Mizu. Stay super strong!" Millianna bumped her hips with Mizuki grinning.

"Super strong Millia" Mizuki laughed.

"We'll definitely meet again! It's a promise!" Wally said grinning.

"Stay dandy~!" Lacy grinned as she hugged Sho.

"It's a promise then." Erza said.

Mizuki waved bye to her childhood friends.

Sho and Wally pushed the boat off with Millianna inside and the two boys went in it as the three of them set sail to travel Fiore.

Erza turned to Mizuki. "I guess you'll be going as well, ne Mizuki?" She watched the youngest Dreyar.

"Yep! Simon-nii was able to gather information on my father's whereabouts so I'll just pop in to freak him out and then I'll come back to Fairy Tail. It should take less than a week to show up with my Thunder Zap. But don't tell Jii-chan or Laxus-nii. I wanna surprise them." Mizuki grinned picking up her bag.

Erza nodded and hugged Mizuki. Mizuki let go and waved at the Spirit Twins. She saluted the Dragon Duo and Gray. And she patted Happy and Lector affectionately. "See Y'all soon!" She grinned as her body changed into thunder and she shot off into the distance.

~Chapter17End~

Life: oh geez that took forever to write. Forever because of work and assignments, and I was writing the third chapter for Wyvern Knights. I was focused more on that than this one. So sorry for the wait! Enjoy!

Life: As of March 6th, 2016, this chapter has been edited and revised.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! I do own Lacy and Mizuki!

Chapter 18: Miss Fairy Tail

Lacy stood in the crowd with Sting, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lector. They were all excited for today.

"Oh I can't wait!" Lacy squealed happily.

"Why?" Happy asked.

"Festivals are fun." Lacy replied.

"Welcome minna, the Miss Fairy Tail contest is about to begin!" Max grinned speaking into the microphone.

"Ne, Lacy? Why didn't you enter?" Gray asked the younger Spirit Twin.

"A-ano, Lucy-nee is very overprotective and wouldn't let me enter. She said she didn't want guys panting over me." Lacy smiled nervously feeling Natsu's body heat flare up for a split second. "But we need the money so she entered herself."

Sting frowned keeping his growls contained.

"May I introduce to you our first contestant, Cana Alberona" Max grinned.

Cana came out smiling and then cards covered her body. The cards swung down to the down revealing Cana dressed in a swimsuit earning her some cheers.

"You can do that?" Lacy asked.

"It's a simple sex appeal strategy." Sting yawned.

"Second entry, the lovely Miss Juvia Lockser." Max said.

Juvia came out as her body formed into water and she came out wearing a swimsuit.

"Third is the beautiful Mirajane!" Max cheered.

Lacy laughed when Mira transformed her face into Happy's. Lacy looked at the back seeing the other two new members of Fairy Tail who were the Dragon Brothers Gajeel and Rogue with Rogue's cute cat Frosch. Gajeel was snickering as he watched Mira change her face into his. Rogue merely raised an eyebrow keeping his face free of emotions.

"Fourth up we have the strongest woman in Fairy tail, Erza Scarlet!" Max said.

Lacy whipped her head around to face the stage to see Ezra and grinned, "Ne, go Erza-nee!"

Ezra smirked requipping her clothes. As the flow faded away, she stood in an appealing gothic lolita dress adorned in black and white.

"Fifth entry, that cute smart little Levy McGarden." Max

Levy wrote various words showing off her magic. Levy's resident fanboys shouted her name out in glee.

"Sugoi*! It's Le-Chan!" Lacy grinned happily.

"Sixth is Bisca Mulan!" Max

Lacy giggled watching Alzack and snuck a glance at Nasty only to see he was paying more attention to food than he was to the girls. She smiled softly and looked back to the stage.

"Seventh entry! Lucy H- "

"Oi! Don't say my last name!" Lucy dashed out onto the stage.

Lacy felt a sense of foreboding and looked to the side as she saw a woman with tawny brown hair and glasses walking towards the stage.

"E-excuse me. I have to go to the little girls room." She dashed off quickly and stopped in front of the unknown tawny haired woman. "Something tells me you're not here to have good wholesome family fun."

The woman smirked and lifted her glasses. "You're right, little girl."

: Lucy:

Lucy had just finished singing and dancing with Lyra when she felt a warning jolt through her system.

'Lacy!' she thought while frantically looking around fir her younger twin.

A woman walked onto the stage and looked into Lucy's eyes.

Lucy heard Gray and Sting's warnings but they faded away as she froze.

: Sting:

Sting watched as the curtain opened to reveal all the contestants frozen in stone, along with the Spirit Twins.

He started to growl dangerously and faintly felt Natsu's angry flames flare up as a lightning bolt came down from the sky. When the smoke cleared, there they stood. Laxus and behind him were Freed Justine, and his teammates Bickslow and Evergreen. The Raijinshuu.

-^-^-^^-Chapter18End-^^-^-^^-^

Life: Finally. I am so, so, so, so sorry that this is late. I'll try to update regularly. Chapter 19 is called Battle of Fairy Tail. Again so sorry, but please read, review, and enjoy.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Battle of Fairy Tail

:Sting:

Sting snarled at the Raijinshuu and Laxus. "Let the girls go."

Freed scoffed, his arrogance seeping through. "It's only a game to find out who…"

"Is the strongest here in Fairy Tail." Bickslow grinned maniacally.

"The rules are simple. The last survivor wins! The Battle of Fairy Tail starts now!" Laxus sneered.

And of course with Natsu being the naïve battle ready idiot he is, he got all fired up with a devilish grin. Sting facepalmed and looked at Gray.

"What a baka." Gray sighed.

"Natsu, your arrogant way of talking pisses me off." Laxus scowls as he slings his arms around Lacy and Lucy's frozen forms.

While Natsu confronted Laxus, Sting, and Gray sent an emergency message out to someone they hoped would help.

"If you want to return them to normal, you have to defeat us." Evergreen.

"We only have 4 people on our side. You have almost 100. It's not fair to us." Bickslow

"Not fair! Not fair!" Bickslow's babies.

"The time limit is 3 hours. If you can't defeat us, they will turn into sad."

As outcries of defiance and anger rose up from the members of Fairy Tail, Master Makarov stared angrily at his grandson and his team. "Laxus…"

"The battlefield is the entire town of Magnolia. The battle starts when you find us." Laxus

"Stop messing around! Is this how you want to honor _her _memory?!" Makarov yelled.

"Don't you dare, old man! This is to create a better Fairy Tail, for _her_. Enjoy the show, ya old geezer."

A bright flash appeared and Laxus and the Raijinshuu were gone.

Elfman led everyone else out of the stage and viewing area into Magnolia to find the Raijinshuu and Laxus.

Gray went along with them. Sting looked up at Lucy and grimaced, 'I'll make them pay for endangering my mate.' He thought as he and his brother walked towards the entrance but ran into the same invisible wall that the Master and Gajeel and Rogue ran into.

"What the?!" Natsu's scowled.

"Natsu, Sting. Are you over 80?" Happy snickered.

"They're fighting…" Rogue said quietly as he looked up at a screen showing that some of the guild members were indeed fighting each other.

"Why are they fighting?" Natsu's frowned.

"Dammit, Laxus." Sting growled.

=And Then…=

A hooded figure raised her hand as she re-read the message that was sent to her.

She let out a disappointed sigh and kept walking as she saw the town of Magnolia. Up ahead, she saw a large rounded man running from a tall man with light green hair.

"I recognize that shade of green… I guess it's true what Sting said…" The hooded girl sighed and rushed forward planting herself in between the men.

"Who are you?" Asked the green haired man.

"I wouldn't expect you to recognize me, but then again I have my hood up. And it has been 12 years since I was taken. Although I must say , Freed , I am highly disappointed in you and the Raijinshuu and your leader. You're all being foolish." She said.

"I repeat, who are you?" Freed asked again.

"How about this? If you beat me in a battle I'll tell you and show you who I am. If I beat you, you will tell me where your leader is, so I can beat some sense into him."

"I accept your challenge." Freed.

"Excellent" the girl sneered and lunged forward as blue lightning crackled over her cloaked form.

=Meanwhile…=

Natsu's tried to burn the stone off of Erza while Sting, Gajeel, and Rogue blankly watched. When the stone cracked , they started to freak out. Erza blinked as the stone fell around her and she looked around.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^Chapter19End~=~=~=~=~=~^^^

Life: slowly but surely I will update the chapters. For anyone who reads Wyvern Knights, I am still working on the fourth chapter. But I can guarantee That DoTD will be updated faster. Read, review, favorite, follow.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Thunder Palace

: Erza:

Erza stood over the defeated form of Evergreen and smirked. "You and your team are in deep trouble if what Sting told me is true." At Evergreen's groan, Erza ran off through the streets searching.

=Meanwhile…=

Lector and Happy barreled into Lucy and Lacy's arms as they were released from Evergreen's spell.

"Lushi/Lashee!" Lector and Happy cried.

Sting sighed in relief as Natsu grinned. "Erza defeated Evergreen."

"Wh-what's going on?" Lucy asked.

Makarov then started to explain the situation.

=And Then…=

Freed walked into Kardia Cathedral and looked at Laxus.

"Damn it, Ever. When did you get so damn weak?!" Laxus growled.

"Erza… was simply too strong for her." Freed said limping inside.

"What happened to you? And why did you come back here?" Laxus

"There's an outsider. She's on her way here. She seems to be very angry with the Raijinshuu and you."

Laxus frowned disapprovingly at Freed.

: Lucy:

Lucy ran from Natsu as he tried to pick a fight with her. Lacy simply laughed, but then lacrima screens appeared above them and Laxus's voice poured out.

"It looks like we have lost one of our rules… So I'm going to instate a new one. So as to keep this battle moving, I've activated the Thunder Palace. And it seems that there's an outsider that has decided to intervene, but no matter. I can take all of you down!"

The screens disappeared as the Master collapsed weakly. Lucy and Lacy looked at each other and quicker than the Dragon Duo could stop them, the Spirit Twins ran through the guild entrance past Freed's rune barrier.

"Lucy!" Sting growled.

"Lacy!" Natsu yelled.

"What the hell are you doing? Get back here!" Natsu and Sting.

Natsu slammed his fist into the barrier trying to get past it. "You're not going out there alone, Lace."

"We can't protect you if we aren't out there with you." Sting huffed staring hard at Lucy.

Lucy placed her hands on her hips and turned her fiercest glare onto Sting. "We aren't going to stand back! Everyone was fighting to free us! We won't take that for granted."

"So we will fight now. We'll fight for Magnolia." Lacy grinned as Cana and Juvia followed after her and her twin.

"We'll be fine." Lucy and Lacy chimed.

Happy and Lector flew after them. "We won't let them get hurt."

Sting growled punching the wall as they watched the girls walk away leaving them behind. "Damn it, Laxus!"

Lacy and Lucy split up from Cana and Juvia as a way to spread their search party.

"I hope we don't run into Laxus" Lucy mused.

"Nee-chan, what do we do if we run into him or the Raijinshuu?" Lacy asked as she kept an eye out.

"Yeah/What do we do/Yeah…" said five floating totems with different faces.

"Lucy/Lacy, watch out!" Happy and Lector cried out pushing the Spirit Twins out of the way of the beam attack erupting from the totems.

"What was that?!" Lucy shrieked.

"Hey there… Are you the newbies that I've heard so much about?" asked a man with a metal visor and his Fairy tail mark seemed to be on his tongue.

"It's Bickslow!" Lector gulped.

"What exactly have you head about us?" Lucy frowned as her hand slowly inched towards her key ring on her belt. Her mind quickly assessing which spirits she might need to summon against their opponent.

"Ooooh! What have you heard?! Tell us! Tell us!" Lacy squealed bouncing up and down with Happy clutched to her chest.

"The Cheerleader Princess and Cosplay Queen, right?" Bickslow sneered.

Lucy's face contorted into annoyance. "That's not true at all!"

"I'm the Cheerleader Princess, right Nee-chan?!" Lacy grinned giggling.

Lucy sighed at her sister's shenanigans as her fingers traced over a certain key on her belt.

"I should be nice to you two since you're new around these parts, but since we're in the middle of a game right now…"

Lucy growled dodging another beam from the totems. "The Master won't forgive you guys for this. You know?"

"I don't need forgiveness from him. When this is all over, Laxus will be the new master."

Lucy and Lacy smirked at each other. "I thought the Raijinshuu weren't comedians." Lacy giggled.

Bickslow frowned and sent his babies after the twins.

The girls lashed their whips out fending off the totem's assault.

"Lucy-nee?" Lacy asked as her whip wrapped around one totem and flicked her wrist downwards making the totem fall into a shop window.

"Yeah?" Lucy flipped up into the air and knocked two totems that were coming at her into each other. She landed next to Lacy and stood with her whip taut in her hands.

"Let's show him why he shouldn't mess with the Spirit Twins." Lacy grinned pulling out a black key.

"Okay~!" Lucy pulled out a golden key.

"Open! Gate of the Fire Bird! Phoenix!" A bright orange-white light shone and when it faded away, a girl stood. A girl that had bright flames flowing and gliding across her skin stood in front of Lacy. Her face was covered with red and orange feathered masquerade mask and she wore a red and orange short strapless frilled feather dress. The bodice of the dress had a print of an elegant phoenix. The spirit's eyes were a deep obsidian. "Solianna, let's do this!"

"Aye, La-La-sama!" The spirit cheered, just as hyper as her master.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Loke!" Lucy called out summoning the leader of the Zodiac.

Standing tall and proud in a crisp black suit with a red tie and azure-tinted sunglasses on his face covering his hazel eyes. His wild orange hair lightly swaying in the gentle breeze. Loke smirked cracking his knuckles. "You called, princess?"

"Well, well. If it isn't good old Loke. So you were a Celestial Spirit after all, huh?" Bickslow sneered. "Ah, I've always had a feeling you might be. And what, now you're going to bare your fangs at me even though I kept it quiet for you?"

"He knew…?" Lucy gasped softly.

"Oh my glob. He's psychic?!" Lacy squeaked.

"He has the ability to see human souls." Happy informed.

"So… you joining the battle of Fairy Tail now, hm?" Bickslow asked the lion spirit.

"Can't say I really care much of what's going on around here, to be honest. But I'm afraid no matter the circumstances, hurting my owner, Lucy is the one thing I cannot forgive." Loke said valiantly.

"Senpai doesn't love me!" Lacy pouted.

"I shall not allow Lacy-hime to be harmed either." Loke smirked.

As Lacy cheered squealing, "Senpai noticed me!"

Bickslow started to cackle. "Can't forgive? Ha! Don't forget, you've never once beaten me in a fight! Hell, I'm always playing the nice guy, going easy on you!" Bickslow said.

"Stay back girls." Loke stepped forward as his fists started to glow with his golden magic. "Solianna and I can take care of him."

"No way, Loke. Spirits aren't shields." Lacy said as she and her sister stepped up to Loke's and Solianna's side.

"We fight alongside our spirits and each other." Lacy said as she and Lucy prepared their whips.

"Hit'em high, Lacy! I'll hit'em low!" Lucy said slashing her whip at Bickslow's totems.

"Regulus grant me strength!" Loke took out some of the totems which prompted Bickslow to use various objects as his new projectile weapons.

Solianna was enveloped by flames and the flame seems to take the form of a large bird. "La-La-sama!" Solianna soared into the air.

Lacy jumped onto Solianna's back and they ascended high above the others going straight for a floating Bickslow who stood on a couple of totems. "Yahoo! Solianna, dive, dive, dive!" Solianna obediently dove straight for Bickslow as Lacy jumped off with her left hand pulled back ready to hit him with a hand chop. "Here we go! Lacy Chop!"

Bickslow reacted quickly by grabbing her hand just as it was coming at him and he brought a leg up swiftly kicking her in her abdomen. After hearing a pained yelp from the younger Spirit Twin, Bickslow threw her out of his way just in time to block an attack from Lucy and Loke.

"Kya!" Lacy screamed as she flew through the air. "Solianna! Nee-chan!"

Lucy kicked Bickslow and the onslaught of attacks was followed up by a series of punches and kicks by Loke and Solianna in her human-like form. Lucy then looked over to Lacy when she heard a shout from her and laughed seeing that her little sister had landed on a bewildered Natsu.

"Not funny, Lucy-nee! You're in trouble too! Just look behind you!" Lucy said as Natsu looked at her with a hard look in his dark eyes.

Lucy gulped and turned around expecting to see Bickslow, but instead met the angry blue eyes of a certain Dragon Slayer. She smiled and laughed nervously. "Sting. Fancy meeting you here."

Sting sighed running his gloved hand through his spikey pale blond locks. "We **will** talk later, but you're not off the hook, Luce."

Lucy scowled as she lashed her whip out at a totem aiming for her and Sting. "I'm not a little girl, Sting. I can handle a fight."

Sting frowned as he eyed a bruise on her cheek that he deducted she must have gotten during the fight. "I still don't like it when you're out of my sight and I can't protect you."

Lucy looked at him with her soft brown eyes as happiness danced in them. "Do you think I always want to be protected?"

"Well-" He began to say.

"Oi Sting! Let's go! We have to find Laxus and beat some sense into him before _she _gets there and before the time is up!" Natsu said with a blushing Lacy beside him. ((A/N: Bad Natsu! What did you do?! Not even I know at this point!))

Sting looked back at Lucy. "We'll continue this later."

Lucy sighed rolling her eyes and nodded as Sting ran off with Natsu, thought they kept a fair amount of distance between them.

Lacy walked up to Lucy trying to control her blush before Lucy could start to question her about. Loke landed next to the twins with Solianna as they dropped a beaten Bickslow at their feet. Loke bowed winking at Lucy. "Princess, we've finished the battle whilst Dragon boy distracted you."

"He was fun, La-La-sama! Call me out more!" Solianna pouted hugging Lacy tightly.

"Thank you, Loke/Solianna!" The Spirit Twins chimed as their spirits faded back to their realms.

Lucy and Lacy high-fived each other and cheered. They then looked at an unmoving Bickslow.

"Hey, nee-chan… Do you think Mizuki-chan will be able to fix things?" Lacy asked worriedly.

"Of course she is. He's going to be shocked to her." Lucy snickered as Lacy laughed at her horrible puns.

They heard a groan from their defeated opponent. "Mizuki is dead. Don't speak of her as if she's alive."

Lucy and Lacy smirked at each other mischievously. "Mizuki? As in Mizuki Dreyar? A cute girl with expressive electric blue eyes and wild black hair who adores Fairy Tail, her older brother, and their grandfather, and is the person who gave you guys your name as the Rajinshuu?"

Bickslow peered at them through his broken visor confused and bewildered. "How do you know all of this? Speaking of her is forbidden and you shouldn't know anything about her as newbies."

"You'll have to wait your turn to find out." Lacy grinned.

The twins smiled gently at him. "But we can say this. She wouldn't want any of you doing this to the guild she idolizes." They walked away from Bickslow as he started to break down mumbling incoherently. Lucy and Lacy helped any of their fellow guild members that they came across.

: Laxus:

He glared at Erza and the hooded girl that stood by her side deathly silent.

"So… this is the outsider." Laxus frowned sensing the mysterious girl's anger.

"It's hard to stand by and watch you crap all over the feelings of Master and your nakama, so I've decided to intervene and Erza-nee made me a temporary member about ten minutes ago." The girl said softly.

"You're interfering." Laxus growled.

The mystery girl scoffed and turned to Erza ignoring his growls. "Erza-nee, I can hear the dragons close by. Should I instruct them on what the plan is?"

"Yes. I'll keep him busy for now." Erza lunged at Laxus.

"Aye nee-san." The hooded girl turned on her heel and walked out of the Cathedral.

Laxus snarled as he began to fight Erza putting the mysterious girl in the back of his mind. "Are all of you so weak you had to call in an outsider?"

"I would watch your words, Laxus. Hurting her feelings anymore than you already have with your actions towards us is unforgivable. Be prepared for the wrath she will bring down upon you." Erza said as her eyes flashed in anger as she held him off distracting him for a bit longer.

Natsu soon walked in with Gajeel by his side. "Yo Erza. We can take over from here. The mysterious one has informed us of your plan and is waiting outside with Sting and Rogue."

Erza broke off from her stalemate with Laxus as Natsu jumped in to take her place and she ran outside as the Fire and Iron Dragons faced off against the S-class grandson of their Guild Master.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled out.

"Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel roared out.

The two dragons struck at Laxus.

: Sting:

"Does everyone understand what to do?" Erza asked the guild members through Warren's mass-communicative Telepathy magic.

"Erza gets 150 on the Northern side. The mysterious one gets 100 on the Southern side. And any Fairy Tail mage who still has some juice left in them can help get the remaining 150." Sting droned.

"Right" "We're on it" "Let's blast'em down, nee-chan!" Various members of Fairy Tail said through Warren's Telepathy. ((A/N: ***snickers*** I bet no one can guess who said that last line. Moving on…))

"Be safe, minna…" The mysterious one said softly as she turned into lightning and went to the Southern part of Magnolia.

"Eh? Who was that?" Warren asked, as did many other members.

"That isn't important right now. Just focus on the lacrima we have to destroy." Sting said.

Erza went to the Northern side quickly and summoned 150 weapons with some effort on her part. Sting charged up white light while Rogue took in a deep breath.

: Natsu:

Laxus was knocked down as Natsu and Gajeel heard a round of explosions encircling Magnolia.

"They did it!" Natsu grinned.

Laxus snarled furiously. "Fairy Tail will be mine!"

"Over our dead bodies!" Gajeel scoffed defiantly.

"That shall be arranged then!" Laxus growled.

At his words, Natsu and Gajeel then went on an all out assault against Laxus, which came to a halt when Laxus roared a beam of Lightning magic at them knocking them both down. Natsu panted as Gajeel struggled to get up.

"It can't be… H…He's a lightning dragon slayer…" Gajeel panted through the pain enveloping him.

"I'm not really surprised as this point. Given the amount of power and the type of magic his sister has." Natsu mumbled.

Gajeel looked at Natsu surprised. "Ya know, Salamander. Ya actually sounded smart right there."

Natsu's retort was cut off as Laxus punched him square in the face snarling. "My sister's dead! She's dead, so stop talking about her as if you know her!"

Natsu kicked at him with a knowing smirk on his face. "Did I hit a soft spot? Is the big, bad Laxus gonna kick my ass simply because I mentioned Mizuki?"

Laxus's face twisted into rage as he got ready to use one of the Three Great Fairy Magic's, Fairy Law.

OMG! I LOVE FAIRY TAIL SO FREAKING MUCH! I LISTENED TO THE THEME SONGS AND ENDINGS SONGS JUST TO POWER MY WAY THROUGH THIS LONG ASS SUPER SPECIAL CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS BECAUSE IT RAVAGED MY BRAIN. AND I'M SO SORRY IT'S LATE!

Life: here you go guys! We are coming to the not so actiony climax to The Battle of Fairy Tail arc. I'm sorry if it sucks but I have said before my fighting scenes suck so I try to add humor in it. Hmmm what else… WYVERN KNIGHTS FANS I'M STIL WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER SO PLEASE BE PATIENT. WHAT I DID WRITE UP WAS ACCIDENTALLY DELETED SO SORRY. Until then our closings will be said by… drumroll please! HAPPY!

Happy: Life-channnn, why don't you write more of me in this?!

Life: sorry Happy. Buuut that' why I chose you for the credits. Disclaimer and goodbye's please

Happy: right! Life-chan owns nothing a lifetime supply of Pepsi, and Mizuki and Lacy. Solianna is owned by Life-chan's waifu, she-who-shall-not-be-named for anonymity purposes. Goodbye!

Life: read, review, follow, and favorite! Bye!


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own Lacy and Mizuki._

_Note: this chapter is mostly focused on Mizuki and Laxus. So if you don't want to read about an O.C. and Laxus, then I'd say to skip this chapter. Though it is unadvisable, because you might miss out on something entertaining *__**winks**__*_

Chapter 21: Somber Reunions

Taking in deep breaths, and ignoring the pain emanating from her cloak-covered back, she took off through the streets. Running through Magnolia towards the Kardia Cathedral; adrenaline and anger surging through her veins. Along the way, she sensed a presence come up from behind her. As soon as she judged it and non-lethal she looked at the petite bluenette with her warm liquid hazel eyes wearing a yellow dress.

"I haven't seen you before. Who are you?" the girl asked.

The cloaked girl lowered her the hood covered her facial features and smiled softly. Her black hair whipping behind her in the wind as she ran alongside the other girl. Her electric blue shining with unconcealed fury. "You'll see soon enough. But let's just say I'm here on you and the guild's behalf. I'll properly introduce myself after I give my dear big brother a wake up call."

"I'm Levy." The petite bluenette said.

"Mizuki." Said the cloaked girl.

Both girls ran into Kardia Cathedral seeing Laxus about to activate Fairy Law.

"Laxus?!" She and Levy gasped.

"Shrimp?!" Gajeel growled.

"Mizuki!" Natsu grinned.

"The master… The master is on Death's door!" Levy cried tears forming in her eyes.

Mizuki gasped as her body seemed to freeze up and lose its strength to stand up correctly. She would have fallen to her knees if it weren't for Natsu putting his arm around her waist holding her up. "I gotcha, titan girl."

Mizuki offered a small weak-willed smile and lifts her eyes to meet Laxus's stormy gray eyes, which stared at her with disbelief and shock. ((Ha-ha I keep making shocking puns))

A moment of silence passed which was then broken by Laxus' chuckling. It soon turned into cackles of madness. "Well, that's just great. Looks like my chances of becoming Guild Master just went up again!" Ground began to crumble as he activated Fairy Law.

Blinding light appeared and dust rose up, momentarily clouding his vision. A few seconds passed and the dust started to clear up.

Laxus smirked thinking that he had gotten rid of them, except he never saw the blue-thunder infused fist embedding itself into his abdomen sending him flying a few feet back.

Laxus growled and got back up as he saw Mizuki standing where he previously stood and behind her were Gajeel shielding Levy and Natsu smirking cockily. "Why aren't you all dead?"

"In my absence, did you really become that thick-headed and dense?! Sting tells me that Salamander is, like super dense, but from what I saw last week, He knows a whole lot more then you do!" Mizuki snarled her thunder magic rumbling around her cloaked body, and ignoring the protests from Natsu at her thinly veiled insult/compliment. "Why the hell did my super-cool nii-chan turn into such an arrogant pig-headed bully?!" She roared hitting him with wild, continuous rage-filled attacks.

"You disappeared and then the old man exiled dad!" Laxus retorted as he countered her thunder infused attacks with his own lightning infused attacks. He then landed with his back facing the others, not worrying about them for now.

"Baka ne! Our dear daddy is the one who sent me away. Said I was getting in the way of his ultimate creation." Mizuki spat at him with contempt.

"Lies!" Laxus roared.

Mizuki scoffed and took off her cloak. Underneath she wore baggy black cargo pants and a bright blue bikini top. On the left side of her hip was the Fairy Tail mark in electric blue. On both of her biceps were scorched closed wounds that wrapped itself around her upper arms. Streaks of dried blood underneath them. "Your Thunder Palace magic struck me and scorched my wounds closed." She turned around her back facing them. She heard sharp intakes of breath knowing exactly what kind of horrors they saw. Across her back ranging from her left hip to her right shoulder, dried blood underneath the scorched closed wounds, was the word 'FAILURE' in jagged slashed letters ripped into her skin. "These are a gift from our dear father. Got them last night when I tried to beat the crud out of him."

She then heard three more people enter and their gasps of horror. She turned around staring impassively at Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow. She then turned her gaze to Laxus, after briefly glancing over the others in the vicinity. Gajeel was scowling. Levy was crying with sadness, and fright in her eyes. Natsu was boiling mad. ((Ha-ha! Another pun! Don't kill me!)) Laxus, though was simply frozen and she could see that he was mentally processing it all.

"So what's it gonna be, Laxus-nii? You gonna give in or do me and Salamander got to beat it into your thick skull?" She started to walk towards him cracking her knuckles. "You think it's bad that people saw you just as Makarov's grandson? Get your head out of your ass! The past 12 years of my life were hell. Being nearly brainwashed, and being forced to kill people I saw as friends, even small innocent children who only wanted a better life! Still think you had it bad?!" She charged another fist with her thunder magic ignoring the protests from the Raijinshuu. "You know what kept me going in that damned tower of hell?! The memories of you and Gramps! Memories of the Ever-chan, Freed-senpai, and Bix-kun!" She drove her fist into her cheek and panted angrily as she waited for him to get back to his knees. "Now I… I… may not get anymore fond memories with everyone, huh? Maybe I should have let Jellal kill me, huh?! Then I could be with Simon-nii! He was a better older brother than you are! That'd be less painful than losing gramps over your stupidity!"

Laxus flinched and pulled the younger Dreyar into his arms hugging her careful of her wounds. She started to struggle and squirm in his arms, fighting her inner turmoil to break down crying and keeping up with vengeful persona. "Are you sure it was dad?" he asked in a low tone.

Mizuki nodded against his neck tears slipping out of her eyes. "Your heart recognizes us as nakama, but you let your negative feelings get in the way, as well as dad's poisonous words, and strayed from the path of a true Fairy Tail mage. Did you even try to let Gramps explain why he exiled father?"

Laxus stayed, but that was all she needed to know her answer.

"L-Laxus-sama, please go to the master and accept the consequences. We shall stand by your side the whole time" Freed said.

Laxus sighed and let go of Mizuki looking at her closely. "If you're really Mizuki, then tell me something only she would know."

Mizuki smirked deviously despite her tears running down her cheeks. "You used to sleep with a teddy-".

Laxus cut her off by covering her mouth. "Yeah she's definitely my sister. Which means hands off Bickslow!" Laxus looked over his shoulder at the Seith mage who pouted.

Mizuki stood up laughing softly as she turned to the others. "Salamander, Black Steel, Levy-san. Go back to the guild and check on your nakama. I'll patch these dummies up and drag them back to the guild when all is calm." She said putting her cloak back on.

"Titan girl, fight me later!" Natsu grinned.

"How about when we're both fully healed, Salamander? After all, you don't want to worry Lacy-chan." Mizuki smirked.

Natsu nodded as he left with Levy, with Gajeel glaring after him as he followed them. Mizuki then led Laxus and the Raijinshuu away to a secluded location preparing herself for the onslaught of inquiries.

-And Then…-

Lucy ducked under the bar counter avoiding Sting and the impending lecture he would giver her, as she had since she returned to the guild from the day's unfortunate events.

"Did ya lose him?" a voice near her asked.

She whipped her head around looking on front of her, and saw the angry blue eyes of the very person she was trying and failing to avoid. "Kya!" She tried to duck to the side and escape, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let me down, Stingy-bee!" Lucy growled.

"No way in hell. Accept your punishment just like Lacy did." Sting said.

Lucy looked over to where Lacy sat taking care of and catering to Natsu's every whim. "Why must you always punish me?!"

"You keep running off without me." Sting countered.

Lucy then looked to Erza and Gray. "Help, please?"

"Juvia won't let me get up due to my injuries fighting Bickslow. Sorry" Gray said.

"Sting, Natsu. Leave the twins alone , so they can be ready for Fantasia." Erza said sternly.

Sting grumbled and let Lucy down. "This isn't over, Luce." He whispered in her ear.

Lucy shivered and backed away from him slowly going over to Lucy and hugged her.

The guild doors then opened, and everyone stopped their actions to stare at the people walking in. In came Laxus flanked by the Raijinshuu, and Mizuki sleeping peacefully on his back.

"Where's the old man?" Laxus asked.

People started raising a fuss, but a vivid glare from the Raijinshuu, Laxus, and Erza silenced them.

"Do not wake her up, or we're all in trouble." Evergreen said shivering.

"He's in the infirmary. Porlyusica was able to save him." Erza said her eyes trained on the girl on Laxus's back.

Laxus inclined his head acknowledging her words. "Ya hear that, squirt? He'll be just fine. You can make more memories after all."

Mizuki cracked her eyes open and yawned. "Refrain from calling me squirt or I'll gladly give you more bruises to poke at." She looked around seeing the Fairy Tail members torn between gawking at her and glaring at Laxus and the Raijinshuu. Mizuki gave a shy smile, unused to such attention, and hopped off of Laxus's back. "First, we see gramps and then I'll get to know everyone." Mizuki grinned grabbing Laxus' wrist and le led her and the Raijinshuu to the infirmary.

Motioning for the Raijinshuu to stay outside, only he and Mizuki entered, with the latter hidden behind him, so as to surprise the Master.

: Laxus:

"Laxus, who have you brought with you?" Makarov asked from his bed.

"Oh, gramps… Did you forget about me as well?" Mizuki asked pouting slightly as she stepped out from behind her older brother, and tilted her head smiling.

Makarov's eyes widened and tears formed in his eyes. "Mizuki?!"

"For proof that I am real, Laxus used to sleep with a teddy bear with a tutu!" Mizuki cackled.

"Mizuki!" Laxus roared, a blush of embarrassment on his face.

"That is definitely our little Mizu." Makarov chuckled.

Mizuki grinned as then they began their discussion about Laxus's punishment and the details of Mizuki's disappearance. ((I was originally going to have it follow Makarov's decision with Laxus's Punishment, but I decided that would be too cruel for Makarov, and for Mizuki to have her brother leave for their father's actions in their lives.))

"Laxus… you are hereby… homebound for the next four months. As for the Raijinshuu, they will have to help rebuild any destruction caused within the city today. Any and all missions they do go on, Mizuki will accompany them."

"Gramps, that's torture… for me!" Mizuki bawled.

Laxus stared at Makarov in shock since he was so sure his punishment would be severe. ((Ha-Ha-Ha! I did it again. Okay I'll shut up now!)) "But Gramps…"

"Laxus what you did was punishable by ex-communication, but judging by the way you're bruised up. I'd say Mizuki gave you your own punishment."

"Hell yeah. My thunder titan magic can pulverize anyone's organs and bones. You're lucky I held back, Tutu-boy."

Laxus poked Mizuki's hip and smirked watching her cry out in pain and crumple to the ground crying.

"Laxus-nii you're so cruel. Violently poking an injured innocent little girl." Mizuki cried.

Makarov simply chuckled at their antics. "I also decided that it wouldn't be fair to either of you if you were separated again so soon after being reunited."

Two pairs of arms hugged him gently, and he smiled knowing he made the right choice.

"Well I guess there's one thing left to do…" Laxus said a dark smirk crossing his face.

"Why don't I trust your mug right now?" Mizuki backed away gulping.

"Time to meet the guild! Grab her Laxus!" Makarov laughed.

"NO! Gramps you've betrayed me!" Mizuki yelled.

Laxus chuckled and carefully grabbed her dragging her out of the infirmary with Makarov following the bickering siblings. Makarov hopped onto the railing overlooking the guild and called for everyone's attention. "Listen up, brats! I know today has been difficult with some rebelliousness from Laxus and the Raijinshuu, but their punishments have been dealt. Laxus will be sticking around with no missions and helping out around the guilds. He's basically the guild's errand boy now." Makarov grinned ignoring Laxus's grumbles and Mizuki's snickers. "And the Raijinshuu will help rebuild the town and their missions will be supervised by our newest member. Some of you know her, but those of you who don't. My long-lost granddaughter Mizuki Dreyar!"

Laxus pushed Mizuki gently so the guild could see her. "Go on squirt"

Mizuki growled at him, and then looked down at Erza. Seeing her surrogate older sister, she started to gain the confidence that she usually radiated. Mizuki grinned warmly at the guild. "Konnichiwa, minna. My name's Mizuki. I'm sorry about my brother and the Raijinshuu's behavior towards you all. But be assured that I'll deal out their individual punishments myself. So please forgive them for they weren't in their right minds. It seems they forgotten what being a Fairy Tail mage is all about." Mizuki smiled looking back at Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen.

Bickslow blushed at her gaze, but hid it well. Evergreen pouted. Freed lowered his eyes ashamed. And Laxus glared holes into Bickslow's helmet. Makarov looked proudly at her and hugged her before going to rest.

Mizuki went down the stairs with the Raijinshuu and Laxus, watching as they made their way to a corner table.

: Mizuki:

Mizuki clasped arms with Erza.

"I knew you could do it, Mizuki." Erza said fondly.

"Yeah well, I had a lot to say to them." Mizuki grinned sheepishly.

"You're definitely one of the guild's monsters now." Sting said coming up to them.

"Hey light bulb."

"You shoulda seen her whip Laxus's ass. Titan girl fits in with us!" Natsu grinned.

"I didn't really beat him in a fight. And anyways I could never really harm any of them. I don't want to lose any more loved ones." Mizuki said her smile faltering.

Erza pulled Mizuki into a hug. "I know how you feel, imouto."

"We're glad to see you well." Lucy and Lacy chimed.

Mizuki jumped. "Geez you two are like ninja."

"How else do you think they sneak away from the pyro and spotlight?" Gray smirked.

Mizuki laughed as Natsu and Sting pounced on Gray. "It's good to be home."

_**~Chapter 21 END~**_

**Life: I won't apologize for this being nearly two months late. Life gets hectic, and people get lazy. Okay so a few notes. **

**One- I originally wrote this chapter out in a notebook, the only thing that I changed from my originally written words was the ending, where Makarov, Mizuki, and Laxus are talking. I was going to have him ex-communicated, but decided against it.**

**Two- tell me your honest opinions about Lacy and Mizuki. But do NOT compare them to other canon characters to different anime's. I think most people don't realize that at one point in time anime characters were someone's O.C. in someone's mind before they were created in media. And there are plenty of hyperactive, ditzy, and fun characters with a dark side to them out there. I don't see anyone blaming their creators ripping each other off. I split Lucy's character persona in half. Lucy herself is the intelligent, sensible, and strong-hearted sister. While Lacy portrays Lucy's girly and innocent child-like state, who can kick butt when she needs to.**

**-Life Out-**


End file.
